Le complot du siècle
by Alice-East
Summary: Une histoire de vaisseaux extraterreste s'écrasant à Hooper. Canular ou non? Mulder et Scully partent à la recherche de la vérité sur l'incident, mais ils se trouveront confrontés à SG1 soucieuse de garder le secret de la Porte. Entre complot gouvernementale et problèmes de jalousie comment s'en sortiront-ils?
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui m'a été inspirée par une amie. Elle a eu la bonne idée de me demander si des crossovers existaient entre Stargate SG1 et X-files. Et puis comme à ma connaissance, il n'y en a pas lui, je lui ai donc répondu que non. Elle m'a alors soufflé l'idée d'une rencontre entre les deux univers qui peuvent se compléter. Donc la voici la voilà! Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle va conduire donc je ne prévois pas de plan sur la comète. D'autant plus que d'intégrer l'univers de Mulder et Scully cela impliquent quelques recherches... Je laisse un petit résumé des deux séries, comme ça si certains ne connaissent pas, ils auront en main les éléments principaux pour comprendre! Bon, je me tais, et bonne lecture !

 **X-files : Les agents spéciaux du FBI Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) et Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) sont les enquêteurs de dossiers classés X (Les « X-Files »), des affaires non résolues impliquant des phénomènes paranormaux. Mulder croit en l'existence des extraterrestres et au paranormal, tandis que Scully - docteur en médecine - est plus sceptique, elle est assignée à faire des analyses scientifiques sur les découvertes de Mulder pour l'amener à revenir vers des conclusions habituelles du FBI. Au cours de ces enquêtes, ils seront confrontés à des monstres, des événements surnaturels, des conspirations et à des phénomènes ayant un lien avec les extraterrestres, présentés comme étant à l'origine de l'enlèvement de la sœur de Mulder, Samantha. Au début de la série, les deux agents deviennent des pions dans un conflit plus vaste, et sont amenés à ne faire confiance qu'à eux-mêmes. Cette série oppose en permanence le normal et le paranormal, le possible et l'impossible, le réel et le surnaturel, grâce au scepticisme de Scully et à l'irrationalisme de Mulder. (Source wikipédia)**

 **Stargate SG1 : Suite à la découverte de la « Porte des Etoiles » une technologie extraterrestre servant à voyager de planète en planète, le Colonel O'Neill et son équipe partent à la découverte des mondes et des civilisations inconnues. Ils doivent aussi empêcher d'autres races de conquérir la Terre. (Source allo-ciné)**

Chapitre 1:

 _Dans une petite clairière à la sortie de la ville d'Hooper, Colorado._

Il fallait toujours que cela tombe sur eux. Un vaisseau goa'uld, ou ici des vaisseaux goa'uld s'écrasaient sur leur planète, et c'était eux qu'on envoyait pour récupérer les restes. Enfin dans ce cas-là, ils étaient déjà sur place… Mais, sérieusement, ils étaient quand même la meilleure unité SG non ? Peut-être pas sur ce coup-là, mais il faut dire que la mission était suicidaire, comme les trois quarts qu'on leur confiait. Mais quand même, pourquoi eux ? N'y avait-il pas d'urgence intergalactique à régler ? Non, juste planétaire cette fois-ci. Jack O'Neill, avec deux L s'il vous plait, ruminait sa colère dans son coin tandis, que le reste de son équipe s'acharnait à faire régner l'ordre comme ils pouvaient sur le site du crash. Bien évidemment, Teal'c se chargeait de la sécurité, bien que Jack aurait normalement dû l'aider. Daniel traduisait ce qu'il pouvait des données que Sam s'efforçait de récupérer de l'épave qu'était devenu l'ordinateur de bord. Cela relevait d'ailleurs du miracle qu'il reste quelque chose à exploiter. Il nous restait donc Jack, égal à lui-même, qui au lieu d'aider ses amis, tapait dans les cailloux et accessoirement débris qui lui passaient sous la main, ou sous le pied comme vous voulez. Le périmètre avait été sécurisé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour en donnait l'ordre, pourtant, il était paumé au fin fond du Colorado. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon quand même. Ils n'étaient donc pas encore rentrés à la base depuis l'incident, mais ils savaient déjà tous ce qui allait les y attendre sitôt les murs du SGC franchi. A savoir, Hammond et les autres hauts gradés fonctionnaires demandant des explications sur leur petite, mais alors toute petite bavure du mois. D'ailleurs, d'après ou plutôt pour Jack, les explications étaient très simples. Les voilà :

SG1 avait encore été envoyé pour sauver le monde. Ils avaient donc évité une fois de plus (ils ne tenaient plus les comptes) que la Terre ne soit détruite par toute une armada de vaisseaux mères. Bon là, il exagérait un peu, il n'y avait qu'un seul vaisseau cette fois, mais il était plutôt pas mal niveau taille et armement. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu évacué par la porte contenue à bord avant que tout n'explose par conséquent, ils avaient dû emprunter un alkesh (vaisseaux de transports en tous genre qu'utilisent ces foutus têtes de serpents)pour rejoindre leur chère planète bleue. Mais comme la chance de SG1 a ses limites, ils avaient été pris en chasse par deux planeurs de la mort contenant le prima du faux Dieu et deux jaffas qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. Donc, ils avaient dû zigzaguer entre les tirs ennemis, tout en calculant leur point d'impact (ça c'était le job de Carter). Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins écrasés dans une petite clairière à côté d'Hooper dans le Colorado soit à environ 300 kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Carter, viser 300 bornes à côté de sa destination initiale quand on se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière et que l'on est poursuivi par deux planeurs de la mort, c'est et il citait son second « une petite marge d'erreur qui pouvait arriver mon colonel ! ». Il voulait bien lui accordait, car avoir le prétentieux (faux) Dieu Bebon à leurs trousses pouvait engendrer un peu de stress pour travailler.

De plus, d'après le petit cours de mythologie dispensé par Danny Boy en arrivant sur la pyramide volante du serpent en question, Bebon aussi connu sous le nom de Baba ou Babi (non Jack n'avait pas rigolé, juré) était dans l'Egypte ancienne le Dieu de la fertilité, mais il n'était pas très recommandable parce qu'il mentait et trichait et avait une activité sexuelle des plus décuplé. Il ne pouvait en dire plus (cela en faisait déjà beaucoup pour son cerveau), car il avait décroché à ce moment-là, trop occupé à retenir tant bien que mal la crise de rire qui le prenait. Tout comme Carter soit dit en passant. Teal'c avait même souri, c'était pour dire. Enfin, le début de la mission avait bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que Space Monkey ne se prenne les pieds dans le sarcophage. Puis, par conséquent, comme un archéologue qui s'étale de tout son long au sol ça fait du bruit, ça avait dérapé.

Les jaffas étaient alors arrivés par dizaines, et les avaient capturés. Parce que oui ils étaient peut-être SG1, mais ils tenaient encore assez à la vie pour ne pas tenter le diable. Ils s'étaient donc faits désarmés et jetés en cellule comme de simples prisonniers (SG1, on vous rappelle, ce n'était pas n'importe qui non mais !). Finalement après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, ils avaient été traînés devant Monsieur je-vais-conquérir-la-Tau'ri. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient eu le droit au si fameux discours très humble du si fameux Dieu tout-puissant. Reprenant son souffle avant de continuer l'énumération de ses territoires, il avait réellement posé les yeux sur Carter, et s'était par la même occasion rendu compte que celle-ci était une femme. Bien joué mon gars tu as le sens de l'observation toi ! D'ailleurs, cette remarque sur « la beauté de cette femme qui ne devrait pas faire la guerre mais élever des enfants » avait valu à Bebon-Babi-Baba le droit d'écouter la remarque la plus féministe que Carter est pu un jour trouver à savoir : « Ce n'est pas parce que mes organes reproducteurs se situent à l'intérieur de mon corps que je ne peux pas vous mettre mon pied au cul! » Oui oui, elle ressortait toujours celle-là, mais qui lui en voudrait pour cela ? Sauf que bien sûr la réplique bien sentie de Sam n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, plu à leur nouveau copain. Ils s'étaient donc de nouveau retrouvés enfermer dans leur petite cellule tout confort (si si je vous jure il y avaient même des coussins au sol !), jusqu'au moment où la première charge de C4 placée à bord n'explose. Ils avaient bien entendu minés toute la pyramide, à quoi bon changer les vieilles habitudes quand elles sont si utiles. Le réseau d'alimentation et l'hyperespace s'étaient alors retrouvés hors service. Ils s'étaient donc enfuis, grâce à une chance de cocu comme l'avait fait remarquer Jack, et à monter à bord d'un alkesh avant que le vaisseau n'explose entièrement.

Malheureusement, tête de serpent et trois de ses acolytes avaient, eux aussi, réussi à échapper au feu d'artifice. Une course-poursuite s'était donc engagée entre SG1 et les reptiles. Les vaisseaux arrivaient à toute vitesse vers la Terre, Carter avait dû calculer approximativement un point de chute le plus proche de Cheyenne à fin qu'ils puissent être récupérés rapidement à leur arrivée. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur indiquer la bonne trajectoire à suivre, alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les tirs ennemis. Il s'était tous écrasé à Hooper, et le SGC qui avait suivi leur atterrissage spectaculaire avait très rapidement fait sécuriser la zone de l'accident. L'armée s'était présentée quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient tous extraits des décombres encore fumants, et avait emmené les prisonniers encore en vie grâce à leurs symbiotes. Le colonel en charge de la récupération des jaffas et du goa'uld leur avait gentiment laissé le droit de se charger des opérations de camouflages et de désinformations qu'avait entraînés l'incident. Comme il leur avait dit « chacun sa merde et Dieu pour tous ! ». Il avait ensuite tourné les talons. « Je te les foutrai au cul moi tes Dieux… » Avait répliqué le passablement énervé colonel O'Neill. Et ils avaient donc entrepris de faire ce qu'on leur demandait sans trop rechigner, conscient qu'ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là.

Mais maintenant il commençait à suffire, cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils bossaient tous sans s'arrêter, ramasser des morceaux de vaisseaux, ça allait bien cinq minutes, et puis Jack avait à peine eu le temps de passer à son motel pour se laver et se reposer un peu alors, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il n'avait pu regarder, ou même enregistrer Les Simpson ! Et à l'instant, on venait de lui apprendre la venue du FBI, Carter venait de lui apprendre pour être exact. Heureusement que c'était elle qui était venu, car sinon il aurait arraché la tête du gars qui lui aurait dit (sauf celle de T, trop grand pour lui).

* * *

 _2 jours plutôt, dans les sous-sols du John Edgard Hoover building, Washington DC._

On lui avait fait parvenir le dossier durant la nuit. Un OVNI, ou plutôt trois pour être exact, s'étaient écrasés deux jours auparavant dans une petite clairière à la sortie de la ville de Hooper dans le Colorado. Après lecture, il s'était retrouvé aussi excité qu'un enfant au matin de Noël. Il y avait des preuves, et des images de la NASA étaient même fournies pour étayer le dossier. Mulder avait déjà réquisitionné une voiture et appelé Scully afin qu'elle soit prête quand il passerait la prendre. Son informateur était une source sûre, et le fait que se soit l'US Air Force qui couvre le malheureux « incident » l'avait appâté. Dans les journaux, le crash avait été couvert par un prétendu « accident d'avion militaire impliquant plusieurs appareils ». Foutaises oui ! Il récupérait donc quelques dossiers déjà classés X qui pourraient avoir un rapport avec celle-ci. Il saisit la clef de la voiture, et partit pour récupérer sa coéquipière avant de prendre la route en direction d'Hooper.  
Là-bas, ils rencontreraient le colonel Jack O'Neill et son équipe qui était la première présente sur les lieux et qui leur servirait de liaison entre l'armée et eux. L'équipe bossait à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, base spécialisé dans la télémétrie-radar de l'espace profond, à Colorado Springs, soit à plus de trois cents kilomètres de là, et avait pourtant été vue quelques minutes seulement après l'accident dans la clairière. Déjà un fait étrange se dit-il. Il avait demandé à Scull de faire quelques petites recherches sur eux afin de mieux pouvoir communiquer, même s'il s'attendait à être très mal reçu. Les militaires avaient les fédéraux en horreur, et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Il se trouvait maintenant à attendre sa partenaire au pied de son immeuble, regardant plus de fois que nécessaire sa montre. Elle ne tarda pas à se montrer, et Mulder put constater qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Pas étonnant car il était à peine 5 heures 45, et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir pris son premier café du matin. Elle monta en voiture, claqua sa portière, boucla sa ceinture et ils prirent la route en silence. A cette heure-ci, la circulation dans la ville était fluide. Elle demanda à jeter un œil au dossier bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il scrutait ses moindres réactions et il ne fut pas dessus. Elle manqua de tout d'abord de s'étrangler, puis de l'étrangler et enfin, soupira bruyamment en refermant l'enveloppe. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu m'as fait me lever à 5 heures un samedi matin pour me faire parcourir environ 2 800 kilomètres, ce qui représente plus de la moitié du pays environ, et en voiture, ce qui je te signale va bien nous prendre deux jours, pour un prétendu crash d'OVNI ?

Il sourit, Scully la rationaliste à l'esprit cartésien était de retour ! Elle verrait bien par elle-même la véracité de ses affirmations. Elle bailla et s'enfonça dans son siège, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part au vu du sourire en coin qu'il avait.

-Je prendrai le relais dans deux ou trois heures environ, parce que là, j'ai besoin de finir ma nuit trop rapidement écourtée.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui aux affaires non classées, sa partenaire n'avait même plus ses week-ends de libre pour se reposer. Il se dit qu'ils devraient lever un peu le pied de temps à autre. Pour qu'ils aient, pour que Scully ait une vie en dehors de lui et des enquêtes. Mulder détourna un instant son regard de la route pour le posait sur sa coéquipière et amie. Elle avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Une mèche rebelle, la même que d'habitude, lui barrait le front. Il la remit en place délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne sourcilla pas, et il sourit un peu plus, heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques moments auprès de Dana. Il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il n'était censé le faire, et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Mais par fierté ou par respect, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'elle soit mise au courant de ce fait. Même s'il elle devait s'en douter, on parlait tout de même de Dana Scully qui soi dit en passant avait réécrit Einstein. Il était réaliste, quelles étaient les probabilités qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ? Elle était magnifique et brillante. Lui, il était le martien complètement obsédé par sa quête de la vérité. Alors oui, les probabilités étaient vraiment très minimes, mais il gardait quand même un tout petit espoir.

Le jour se levait progressivement, faisant briller de mille feux la crinière rousse de la jeune femme. Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Dans moins de deux jours, il aurait la preuve de l'existence des petits hommes gris. Il claquerait alors le bec à tous ces ignares du FBI. Et Dana, sa Dana serait obligée d'accepter ce fait une bonne fois pour toutes leur existence, même s'il adorait voir son petit air troublé à chaque fois qu'il lui en parlait. Elle renifla et tourna son joli petit minois ver lui. Dieu qu'elle était belle à cet instant, le visage baignait par les premières lueurs du jour. Il la réveillerait d'ici quelques heures, ou pas. Elle devait se reposer, la semaine avait été chargée, pourtant, elle avait quand même répondu à l'appel alors qu'elle aurait pu rester au chaud sous ses couvertures. Mulder alluma la radio. Les premières notes de « Roxane » du groupe Police emplirent l'habitacle de la voiture. Scully dormait profondément, la musique ne semblant pas la déranger. Il chantonna. Il était bien là, dans un parfait petit cocon de bonheur, avec la femme qu'il aimait, parant à la recherche des extraterrestres.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, voici la suite de cette fic! Je précise qu'il n'y a pas de saison en particulier, mais il peut y avoir quelues spoiles dans les chapitres suivant. Bonne lecture et merci au personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire!

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartiens, c'est une fic écrit dans un but non lucratif, juste créatif!

Chapitre 2 :

Elle soupira. Le trajet en voiture avait été épuisant. Ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés pour faire des « pauses toilettes » comme le disait Mulder. Et maintenant, elle bataillait avec le réceptionniste pour récupérer deux chambres et non une. Apparemment, il y avait eu confusion lors de la réservation. Fox souriait. Que Dieu le protège, car la fatigue et l'énervement lui donnaient de sérieuse envie de meurtre. Finalement, elle obtint gain de cause auprès du jeune homme et signa le registre. Dana fourra un des portes clefs dans la main de son collègue et partit en direction des chambres. Scully s'écrasa à plat ventre sur son lit, elle n'eut même pas la force de demander à Mulder de la laisser en paix. Il avait profité de l'épuisement de sa collègue pour se faufilait juste derrière elle dans la petite chambre. Il lui laissa tout de même quelques minutes pour souffler et regarda sa montre. 16 heures 30. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur le lieu du crash dans une heure. Son amie allait au moins avoir le temps de prendre une douche bien méritée. Elle tourna la tête vers le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé.

\- On doit rencontrer les militaires dans une heure. Tu as le temps de prendre une douche.

Elle lui sourit, contente de pouvoir se poser plus de cinq minutes ailleurs que dans la voiture. Il se leva et remit au passage cette même petite mèche qui venait toujours se perdre sur la joue de Dana et qui l'embêtait tant. Elle accrocha son regard et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- A tout à l'heure Mulder.

Il sortit en veillant à bien fermer la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers ce qui serait son habitation pour les prochains jours. Il alluma le poste de télévision et se laissa bercer par le un des reportages animaliers qu'il affectionnait tant. Il ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un maltraitait le panneau de bois.

\- Mulder, c'est moi. Si tu veux être à l'heure pour ton entrevue avec le colonel O'Neill, il faut te dépêcher. On doit y être dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il bénissait Scully. Il alla ouvrir la porte et se précipita vers la salle de bains. La jeune femme sourit, il avait la cravate défaite, les cheveux en bataille, et un documentaire sur les lapins passait à la télévision. Mulder était vraiment trop prévisible. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un robinet qu'on ouvre puis celui de frottement de la brosse à dents. Il s'appuya négligemment sur la chambranle de la salle dos tout en continuant à se laver les dents et en observant sa partenaire. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit, ils se fixèrent un moment en silence puis Mulder brisa le moment.

\- Chqu'as chtu chtrouvé chsur chl'équipe chde chce cher chcolonel ?

\- Et en français ?

Il partit en vers le lavabo et se rinça la bouche.

\- Pardon. Je te demandais ce que tu avais trouvé sur l'équipe du colonel.

Elle sortit quelques feuilles d'une pochette.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je sais juste qu'elle est composée de quatre membres dont O'Neill. Mais je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à l'identité des autres, c'est classé secret défense. Je t'en dirai plus sur eux quand je connaîtrai leurs noms. Pour O'Neill, il a fait partie des blacks ops, il a un dossier bien rempli autant en récompenses qu'en blâmes pour insubordinations. Ce qui est stupéfiant c'est qu'ils aient recruté un type comme lui, encore apte au terrain, pour bosser dans une base s'occupant de la télémétrie-radar de l'espace profond.

\- Chouette, je vais bien m'entendre avec lui !

\- Mulder, ce type doit être du genre blagues machistes et langage cru.

-J'aime les blagues machistes, oh ! J'en ai une, tu veux l'entendre ?

-Mulder, je te rappelle que je suis une femme.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué.

Il accompagna de cette remarque par un regard équivoque en direction du décolleté de Dana. Elle rougit, mais reprit très vite contenance.

\- De toute façon je suis certaine que vous devez avoir les mêmes soirées.

\- Scully, voyons ! Que dirait ta mère ?

Ils gardèrent un instant leur sérieux, puis explosèrent de rire ensemble. Fox adorait énervait Dana lors de leurs joutes verbales. Il remit sa cravate en place et attrapa son imper, sa coéquipière se leva et sortit, laissant le soin de refermer la porte au propriétaire temporaire de la chambre. Il déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa côté conducteur. Dana râla sur le fait qu'il prenne toujours le volant, c'était plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, car il savait qu'elle détestait conduire sur les petites routes de campagne comme ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter. Elle saisit la carte sur laquelle le type de la réception leur avait précédemment indiqué la clairière qui les intéressés. Ils roulèrent en silence durant à peine une dizaine de minutes avant de se trouver confronter à des cordons de sécurité militaire et à toute une patrouille de soldats. Un jeune lieutenant fit signe à Fox d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il obtempéra.

\- Désolé monsieur, mais cette zone est interdite d'accès aux civils.

Mulder afficha un sourire sarcastique et tira de sa poche sa carte d'identification, sa collègue soupira et fit de même.

-Bien sûr, mais voyez-vous, nous sommes les agents spéciaux Mulder et Scully du FBI. Et, il me semble que nous sommes attendus par le colonel O'Neill et son équipe.

Le jeune homme rit et fit par de ce que venait de lui dire Fox au reste de son groupe. Tout le monde riait et les deux agents ne comprenaient guère pourquoi. La radio du lieutenant grésilla. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre et revint vers eux toujours souriant.

-Demandaient des autographes ! Vous avez l'immense privilège de rencontrer SG1. Bande de veinards ! Allez-y, c'est bon, le Docteur Jackson vous attend au bout du chemin. Par contre, il faudra que vous laissiez votre voiture sur le parking, vous finirez à pied.

Il fit un signe aux soldats se tenant près du cordon de sécurité. Ils ouvrirent la barrière, laissant la voiture du gouvernement pénétré. Mulder et Scully se regardèrent, ils étaient déconcertés face à la réaction du jeune homme et étaient conscients que tous ces soldats savaient une chose qu'eux ignoraient. Ils se garèrent à côté d'une camionnette de l'armée. Tout le monde s'activait dans cette zone de la clairière. Mulder héla un jeune homme qui portait de gros classeurs remplis de documents.

\- Dites, heu, capitaine, savez-vous où se trouve le Docteur Jackson ?

\- Derrière vous, monsieur.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et repartit au pas de course vers une tente située plus loin. Les deux agents se tournèrent et bombèrent nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un bon mètre 80, des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des yeux bleus expressifs entourés de lunettes à montures fines. Il leur sourit chaleureusement et leur tendit une main amicale.

\- Bonjour ! Vous devez être les agents desservis pas le FBI. Daniel Jackson, enchanté !

Tous se serrèrent la main.

\- Effectivement, Fox Mulder et Dana Scully. Enchanté Docteur.

\- Oh, Daniel s'il vous plaît ! Je peux vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Ce serait plus simple voyez-vous.

Il sourit contrit, Scully hocha la tête en signe d'accord et son coéquipier précisa.

\- Je préfèrerai Mulder, par contre vous, mais ça m'éviterai les blagues douteuses sur mon prénom…

Daniel lui sourit à nouveau, il passait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement nerveux.

\- Bien je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe je vous préviens Teal'c n'est pas très bavard mais il est très à l'écoute, Sam est très sympathique et empêchera Jack de vous tomber dessus trop souvent, car il est comment dire, caractériel…

Ils se sourirent tous. Ils parcoururent à peine une centaine de mètres avant que leur guide ne bifurque vers la droite, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant une grande tente et leur fit signe de rentrer. C'était un genre de messe, salle de réunion. Un pc relié à un vidéo projecteur était posé sur la table. La salle était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui conversaient à voix basse. Un géant noir bâti comme une armoire à glace avec un drôle de tatouage doré sur le front, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants. Le tatoué se redressa et fixa un point imaginaire quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Mulder. L'autre se leva quand il les remarqua et posa des yeux chocolats scrutateurs et froids sur les deux agents. Mulder lui rendait le même regard glacé. L'ambiance était déjà électrique et personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. L'homme regarda sa montre et grommela, visiblement mécontent.

-T, vous voulez bien aller chercher Carter s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr O'Neill.

Le géant inclina la tête et sortit de la tente par la porte du fond. Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée, Daniel s'agitait de plus en plus et les deux autres hommes n'avaient toujours pas cessé leur combat visuel. Dana commençait à trouver le temps long.

\- Jack on n'a pas besoin d'attendre Sam non ?

\- Daniel…

Ca n'avait été qu'un grondement. Daniel se gratta la tête.

\- Très bien, Dana, Mulder asseyez-vous au moins.

Les agents s'exécutèrent. Mulder se positionna face au colonel et Dana prit place à côté de son coéquipier. Le colosse réapparut.

\- Le major Carter arrive O'Neill.

\- Merci T.

Il s'assit à sa gauche, face à Jackson, qui s'était assis à côté de Fox, laissant la place en face de Dana inoccupée. Personne ne bougeait, ne parlait. Le silence fut rompu par le bruit du tissu que l'on bouge et une respiration légèrement haletante que l'on tente de contrôler. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le dernier arrivant. Scully sourit et Mulder plissa le nez. Une grande blonde avait fait son apparition. Elle avait les cheveux en batailles, des yeux bleus très clairs et profonds, et porté d'épaisses pochettes sous le bras.

\- Désolé mon colonel, Felger ne voulait pas me lâcher.

-Pas de problèmes Carter, prenait place que nous commencions.

Elle s'assit et posa les yeux sur les deux nouveaux. Une jeune femme d'à-peu-près son âge, avec un joli visage, des yeux bleues magnifiques et une crinière rousse flamboyante. L'homme qui l'accompagnait avait un visage harmonieux des cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux verts. Elle leur tendit une main.

\- Désolé, j'en oublie la politesse. Major Samantha Carter.

Scully lui sourit, elle comprenait ou Daniel voulait en venir en parlant d'elle, elle avait tout de suite détendu l'atmosphère. Et puis au moins elle ne serait pas la seule femme dans cette cage aux lions. Ils acceptèrent la main tendue et Dana prit la parole.

\- Agents spéciaux Dana Scully et Fox Mulder du bureau d'investigation.

Les deux femmes se sourirent de plus belle, le courant passait bien, ce qui rassura Daniel et Fox qui suivaient la scène. Au moins ces deux-là pourraient communiquer sans problème. O'Neill toussota et Sam se redressa. Elle avait pris place à côté de son supérieur.

\- Je suis le colonel O'Neill, et je dirige les opérations ici. Je ne vous présente pas Daniel et Carter.

Il fit un signe de tête vers les deux intéressés, puis vers le tatouer.

\- Et voici Teal'c. Nous sommes l'unité SG1 stationnée à la base de Cheyenne Mountain à Colorado Springs. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à avoir accès à un périmètre protégeant le site d'un crash d'essai de l'armée de l'air ?

Mulder prit la parole.

\- Une de nos sources a laissé entendre que l'armée cherchée à camoufler autre chose qu'un incident avec un de ses chasseurs.

\- Vous appartenez à quelle partie du FBI ?

C'était Samantha qui venait de parler, Fox bomba la poitrine et Dana leva les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude macho dont il faisait preuve.

\- Nous nous occupons des affaires non classées.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Pas particulièrement, mais j'ai un ami qui travaille au FBI qui m'en a parlé.

Daniel prit la parole.

\- Vous vous occupez des dossiers classés X non ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

O'Neill poursuivit.

\- Ils ont quoi de particuliers ses dossiers.

Daniel lui donna la réponse avant même que Fox n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ce sont des dossiers où intervient le paranormal Jack et qui sont inexplicable du point de vue de la science.

Mulder hocha la tête, Dana et Sam s'indignèrent en chœur.

\- La science explique tout !

Tout le monde les fixèrent, Dana précisa pour toute l'assemblée.

\- Je suis docteur en médecine légale et vous Samantha ?

\- Sam s'il vous plaît, je suis astrophysicienne.

Mulder haussa un sourcil perplexe et Jack précisa.

\- Pour faire cour, niveau QI personne dans cette salle à part votre coéquipière ne peut rivaliser.

Les deux femmes rosirent légèrement sous le compliment et le colonel offrit un sourire en coin à Carter et Scully.

-Si l'on est là, c'est parce que ma source à laissé entendre que c'est un OVNI qui c'est écrasé ici et non un chasseur.

SG1 se tendit. On est dans la merde pensa Jack. Il choisit la carte de l'humour.

\- Un OVNI sérieux, avec des petits bonshommes gris dedans ?

Mulder sourit victorieusement à sa collègue qui souffla.

\- Ca ne prouve rien Mulder.

\- Si Scully ! Il vient de dire qu'ils étaient gris et non pas verts. Et personne à part les membres du complot et les personnes enlevées ne sait ça !

\- Mon colonel ?

\- On a des ordres Carter.

\- C'est bien pour ça, monsieur.

-Jack de toute façon le Général nous a demandé de leur dire.

-La ferme Daniel !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

-Stop maintenant ! On a des ordres mon colonel, ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais on doit les respecter.

-Bien alors allez-y Carter.

\- Merci Sam, vous êtes la voix de la sagesse en ce bas monde !

-Space Monkey, on se tait maintenant.

Les fédéraux venaient d'assister à cette mise au point. Ils n'avaient pas tout compris. Ils regardèrent tour à tour les membres de SG1. Teal'c n'avait pas bougé, Daniel remettait ses lunettes en place, Sam s'était levé et mettait en marche l'ordinateur ainsi que le vidéo projecteur, et O'Neille s'était tassé sur sa chaise, faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, ruminant contre les hauts gradés qui faisaient n'importe quoi.

Carter prit la parole.

-Agent Scully…

-Dana, je vous en prie.

-D'accord Dana, agent Mulder…

-Mulder suffira.

-Dana, Mulder, ce que je m'apprête à vous expliquer est classé au plus au degré de secret-défense. Peu de monde son au courant du programme. Et il doit absolument rester secret pour le bien de l'humanité et de la galaxie.

Une photo apparut. Elle montrait SG1 devant un grand anneau en métal d'environ six mètres de haut. L'intérieur était bleu et semblait miroiter. Dana ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie ou non, elle était dubitative. Mulder buvait les paroles de Sam et fixait le cercle de métal avec admiration.

\- Voici la Porte des Etoiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir! Voici le troisième chapitre de ce crossover! Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture et merci pour lees review c'est encouragean! Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont pas à moi, seule la trame de l'intrigue m'appartiens si on peut dire ainsi!

Chapitre 3 :

-C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Mulder lâcha la photographie des yeux pour regarder sa collègue. Comment pouvait-elle être sceptique à ce point ? Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son admiration de l'engin extraterrestre, attendant avec impatience la suite de l'explication du major.

-Pas le moins du monde, je vais vous expliquer rapidement les caractéristiques de la Porte et son fonctionnement. Daniel vous parlera de son histoire et de sa découverte.

\- Sam, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je commence puis que vous enchaîniez, comme cela nos amis comprendront, comment nous avons pu raisonner et le chemin que nous avons parcouru.

-Pas de problèmes Daniel, je vous laisse la place.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et Jackson se positionna devant la petite assemblée. Une vieille photo en noir et blanc vint prendre la place de l'autre. Mulder ouvrit, si c'était possible, encore plus grand la bouche et se pencha en avant comme pour essayer de se fondre dans l'image et de découvrir tous les mystères qu'elle renfermait. Scully, quant à elle, haussa un peu plus son sourcil droit et pinça les lèvres.

-Cette photographie date de 1928. Elle a été prise à Gizeh en Egypte. C'est l'égyptologue Langford qui fit sa découverte. Il traduira les hiéroglyphes en ancien égyptien présent sur la dalle qui recouvrait alors la porte, comme signifiant « la porte du ciel » ou « porte du paradis ». Il conclut donc qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de porte mythique vers l'au-delà. Notre gouvernement craignant qu'elle puisse être utilisée comme arme de guerre par les nazis la transportera par bateau jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, en 1939. Plus tard, en 1945, le professeur Langford, sa fille Catherine et son fiancé le Docteur Ernest Littlefield tenteront d'activer la porte. Ils la manipulèrent manuellement et composèrent des adresses au hasard. Ils parviendront à l'ouvrir vers une destination inconnue de tous. Le Dr Littlefield se portera volontaire pour passer de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, un problème d'alimentation survint, causant une rupture de la connexion juste après son passage, provoquant ainsi sa disparition. A la suite de cet échec cuisant, l'armée américaine abandonnera le projet.

Jackson fit une pause dans son histoire. Mulder ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et sa coéquipière pesait le pour et le contre de ce récit, attendant la suite pour donner son avis définitif sur la question. Daniel afficha une autre image, celle-ci représentant des hiéroglyphes et continua.

-Les recherches reprendront au début de l'année 1990 grâce à Catherine Langford. Elle me demanda de venir travailler sur le projet. Ce qui par la suite confirma ma théorie selon laquelle la grande pyramide de Gizeh daté d'avant la IV dynastie de pharaons, et que les hiéroglyphes trouvaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se basait sur une langue datant d'avant la II et la I dynastie et que, par conséquent...

Mulder le coupa dans son élan.

-Attendez, vous êtes ce Docteur Jackson là ? Celui qui proclamait haut et fort que les grandes pyramides d'Egypte avaient été construites dans le but de servir de zone d'atterrissage à des vaisseaux extraterrestre ?

Daniel rougit légèrement.

-Euh, oui effectivement, je suis bien ce docteur-là.

-Mais c'est génial ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? Scully, tu te rends compte ? Frohike va être vert quand il va savoir ça !

Il souriait comme un gamin au matin de Noël, ce qui attendrit Dana, et ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

-Heu oui pourquoi pas, mais d'abord j'aimerai finir…

-Oh oui bien sûr désolé !

-Danny Boy à des fans, et ben, on aura tout vu !

-Mon colonel !

-Ben quoi Carter ? J'énonce juste un fait !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Daniel toussota et reprit son monologue.

-Donc, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes présents sur la dalle qui scellait la porte en Egypte. Le professeur Langford les avait déjà traduits, mais il en avait fait une mauvaise traduction. Il était en réalité inscrit « Depuis des millions d'années dans le ciel, se tient Ra, le dieu du soleil » « Scellée et enterrée pour l'éternité » « Porte des Etoiles ». Après ça, je trouvais une combinaison de six symboles représentant chacun une constellation, et un point d'origine, celui de la Terre. L'armée me révéla alors, l'existence de la porte qui se situait sous la dalle que j'étudiais. L'adresse étant valide, l'armée ou plutôt Sam réussit à mettre au point un programme d'activation et un générateur assez puissant pour rentrer les coordonnées et alimenter la porte. Le général West décida de nommer Jack à la tête de cette mission.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard complice. Car il fallait bien avouer que le militaire considérait l'archéologue comme son meilleur ami et que la réciproque était valable. Affronter la mort, ça vous soude des hommes. Scully se dit au même moment que si cette histoire était un mensonge, les acteurs étaient vraiment très doués.

-J'aurais dû être de la ballade aussi, mais mes anciens supérieurs ne pensaient pas comme moi.  
Le ton de la jolie blonde était plein d'amertume. Dana comprit que le fait qu'elle soit une femme avait joué en sa défaveur. Elle lui lança un regard et un sourire compatissant, elle ne savait que trop bien la difficulté qu'était de progresser dans des rangs exclusivement masculins quand vous étiez une femme. Et être une femme de sciences qui plus est, rendait la progression encore plus rude.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver Carter.

Le ton d'O'Neill était doux, il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa seconde en parlant comme pour lui donner du soutien. Sam lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires que les agents spéciaux apprendraient à connaître comme étant le « spécial Jack ».

-J'aurais dû leur proposer un bras de fer, ça m'aurait peut-être aidé.

-Vous savez Carter, quelqu'un pourrait vraiment accepter un jour.

-Mais je n'attends que ça mon colonel.

Ils se sourirent et le major gloussa. Elle se retrouva avec un doigt inquisiteur sous son nez.

-Carter combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter. On ne glousse pas quand je suis dans les parages.

-Monsieur, oui monsieur.

Son ton frisait légèrement l'insolence, mais le colonel en question, ne souleva pas. Mulder se demandait ce qui se passait avec ses deux énergumènes, et Scully reconnut tout de suite cette petite flamme qui dansait au fond de leurs prunelles. Elle sourit fière de sa constatation. Daniel reprit.

-Jack, Sam, vous nous raconterait vos petites anecdotes plus tard. Bien, nous avons donc traversé la porte pour effectuer notre mission, je vous passe les détails tout est dans les dossiers que Sam a amenés, et qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise en atterrissant sur Abydos !

-Pardon, mais comment saviez-vous que vous aviez changé de planète ?

Scully, la sceptique, le retour. Jack lui sourit. Il prit de nouveau la parole.

-Vous voulez dire à par les trois lunes au-dessus de la pyramide et d'un peuple esclave vénérant une tête de serpent ?

Sarcastique le colonel.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il y avait aussi des espèces de mammouths miniatures croisés avec une vache, mais Danny Boy sera plus amène de vous en parler que moi, il a eu le temps de faire discuter et plus si affinités avec l'une de ces choses.

-Jack ! Vous aviez promis d'arrêter de raconter cette histoire !

Sam riait et Mulder sourit face au teint rouge que prenait le visage de Daniel. Teal'c esquissa même un sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Dana.

\- Vous avec une photo de ces créatures Daniel Jackson. Pourquoi ne pas la montrer à Fox Mulder et à Dana Scully ?

Les deux concernés observèrent le géant quelques secondes, surprit qu'il prenne part à ce petit jeu. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Daniel, qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-En voilà une bonne idée, Space Monkey la photo !

Tout le monde riait et Sam en profita pour subtiliser la télécommande du vidéo projecteur que Daniel tenait. Une nouvelle photo apparut, elle représentait un animal franchement bizarre léchant goulûment le visage du pauvre archéologue. Mulder avait les larmes aux yeux et Dana essayait de ne pas trop rire pour ne pas fâcher leur nouvel ami. Peine perdue. Daniel était maintenant rouge écarlate.

-Bon bon, passons. Quand nous sommes revenus, l'armée a décidé de clore définitivement le programme.

-Euh Daniel, vous êtes resté sur Abydos avec Sha're.

-Exact Sam, donc quand le reste du groupe est rentré l'armée a clôt le programme et enfermé la porte à Cheyenne Mountain.

-Il va y avoir un « mais », tu vas voir Scully, il y a toujours un « mais » dans ce genre d'histoire !

Daniel remit ses lunettes en place et étudia durant quelques secondes Fox, il se disait qu'avec lui on devait rarement voire jamais savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

-Bon, le fait est, que la base a essuyé une attaque un an environ après la fermeture du programme. Apophis avait pris le relais de Râ. Jack a donc été rappelé…

-Ouais, faut préciser que j'avais pris ma retraite moi !

-Oui oui c'est noté dans les dossiers. Donc, Jack m'a contacté et il a pris la tête d'une seconde expédition vers Abydos avec Kowalski et Ferreti, mais également Sam et d'autres gars. Jack vous voulait leur expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de votre briefing ?

-NON !

C'était Samantha. O'Neill la fixait amusé par la situation.

-Mon colonel s'il vous plaît…

-Tatata Carter, on assume !

-Mais mon colonel.

-Pas de « mais » Carter, et puis je suis sûr que cela fera rire nos invités !

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et se mit à bouder. Jack sourit, il adorait la voir ainsi, elle était encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Oui, allons bon, il s'égarait un peu là.

-J'ai contacté Danny Boy par l'intermédiaire d'une boîte de mouchoirs, faut savoir que malgré le fait qu'il soit archéologue, il fait pas mal d'allergies et éternue tout le temps. Le général Hammond a réuni les anciens de Abydos I si on put dire. Sauf qu'en plus on m'avait affecté le capitaine Sam Carter, qui était en retard. Il est arrivé et on a pu commencer la réunion.

Sam soupira soulagé.

-Monsieur faisons tout pété voulait qu'on envoie une bombe sur Abydos, il était persuadé que le serpent venait de là. On a tous bataillé, et finalement, on a pu aller chercher Daniel…

SG1 avait pris la parole à tour de rôle pour expliquer aux agents spéciaux du FBI la situation actuelle. Ils étaient maintenant au courant de tout. Du fonctionnement de la porte qui fascinait Dana par son côté scientifique et Fox par son côté « extraterrestre ». Ce long exposé duré depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures de temps. Scully réprimait tant bien que mal ses bâillements tout comme Carter qui, aussi étonnant soit-il, piquait du nez dans les rapports étalés sous ses yeux. Mulder surveillé sa coéquipière tout comme O'Neill surveillait son second. Ils dirent en chœur.

-On continuera demain non ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment, mais personne ne releva.

-Carter, je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant 9 heures demain matin.

-Mais mon colonel !

-C'est un ordre Carter, à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez dormi ?

-Je me suis reposé en début d'après-midi monsieur.

-Major Carter, je crois que le colonel O'Neill vous parlait d'une vraie nuit et pas d'une sieste entre deux relevés.

-Merci T, alors Carter ?

Sam rougit, elle était le centre de tous les regards.

-Eh bien, depuis notre départ en mission.

-Raison de plus, vous ne tiendrez jamais à ce rythme-là Carter.

-Jack à raison Sam, tu as une tête à faire peur.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête.

-Merci les gars, vraiment, une femme adore ce genre de compliment. Mon colonel, Mulder, Dana, les gars, à demain.

Elle prit son blouson et quelques dossiers et partit en direction de la sortie.

-Carter !

-Oui mon colonel ?

-Vos dossiers Carter, donnez-les-moi.

-Mais monsieur.

-Ah, pas de « mais » monsieur. Les dossiers Carter.

Elle râla mais lui donna tout de même les lourds dossiers. Elle fit un signe de la main et partit pour de bon. Le reste du groupe fit le chemin jusqu'à leurs voitures respectives en silence. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et à demain.  
Mulder mit le contact et recula.

-Alors Scully ?

-Je ne dirais pas que tu avais raison Mulder, cette histoire dépasse et de loin ton imagination. Donc match nul.

-Enfin, tu dois reconnaître que j'avais raison pour les petits-gris.

-Tu oublies les symbiotes Mulder.

-Ah oui les serpents… Match nul alors ?

-Match nul Mulder.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot avant d'être arrivés. Scully somnolait légèrement et Mulder remit sa mèche en place ce qui la fit sortir de son état à demi comateux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent en direction de leur chambre. Fox accompagna tout de même Dana jusqu'à la sienne, car « tu ne sais pas sur qui ou quoi tu peux tomber ». Elle n'avait pas protesté, juste souri face à sa remarque. Arrivé à destination, il embrassa son front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était trop épuisée pour se changer. Elle ne repensa même pas à toutes les informations qu'elle avait maintenant en sa possession. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Mulder entra dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de son pardessus. Il s'installa sur son lit, les dossiers récemment acquis étalaient devant lui. Il saisit son téléphone.

-Frohike, c'est Mulder. J'ai besoin que vous piratiez les dossiers top secret de l'US Air Force. Cherchez tout ce qui a un rapport avec une Porte des Etoiles. Je suis sur un gros coup. Tiens-moi au courant, je garde mon téléphone à porter de main. Merci les gars !

Il raccrocha et ouvrit le premier dossier, il fixa la photo de SG1 devant la porte. Il voulait la voir de ses propres yeux, et il la verrait ! Foi de Mulder !  
Jack s'était écroulé sur la literie douteuse de ce motel douteux. Il réfléchissait, les agents lui paraissaient clean, mais on ne savait jamais. Il en parlerait demain avec Carter. Oui, c'est ça demain, mais pour l'instant il devait dormir, ou du moins essayait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 4 qui est, un peu plus court que les autres. Je blablate pas trop et juste: bonne lecture!

 **Réponse à sagmig:** je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y est pas ou très peu de crossovers sur les deux séries, alors je me suis lancée! Je suis contente qui tu aimes le début, je vais essayer de la tenir comme je peux, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où je m'en vais ! Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir :)

 **Disclaimer:** X-files appartient à la Fox et à Chris Carter, Stargate appartient à ses créateurs !

Chapitre 4 :

Le jour se levait sur la petite ville tranquille de Hooper. Enfin, sur la petite ville tranquille, c'était relatif. Depuis une semaine, les bois environnants grouillaient de militaires, de journalistes, d'ufologues et même d'agents du FBI. De quoi rendre nerveuse la population locale. Malgré tout, les quelques habitants tâchaient de garder une vie normale. Judith sirotait tranquillement son infusion. Elle profitait de cette fin de journée ensoleillée pour lire en terrasse de son salon de thé préférait. Elle était là depuis déjà deux heures de temps, elle connaissait bien Jeanne, la patronne. Tout était parfait ou presque. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, l'odeur amère que dégage une cigarette se consumant venait empiétait sur les arômes fruités de sa boisson. Elle observait à la dérobée, l'homme qui allumait Morley sur Morley. Il était tout vêtu de noir, comme sortant d'un enterrement. Il fixait la rue, impassible. Une tasse de café, maintenant froide, trainait sur sa table. Un drôle d'énergumène.  
Une limousine noire se gara devant le petit salon. Un men in black en sortie. Judith était fan de science-fiction. Il ouvrit la portière arrière. L'homme à la cigarette déposa un billet de 10 dollars sous la soucoupe de son breuvage à peine entamé. Il alluma une autre Morley et monta dans la voiture. Judith ne put voir s'il y avait un autre passager. Le men in black referma la portière et remonta dans le véhicule. La limousine disparut dans le couchant.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Depuis le soi-disant accident des avions de l'US Air Force, tout un tas de personnages bizarres erraient dans les rues de sa petite ville tranquille. Elle rentrerait chez elle sans se posait plus de questions, inconsciente d'avoir été témoin s'une scène qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le futur de la Terre et de l'humanité.

Dana et Sam s'assirent dans le messe improvisé. Elles avaient travaillé dur toute la journée, ou plutôt Sam avait travaillé et Dana essayait de comprendre. Il fallait dire que durant ses dernières 24 heures, ses convictions avaient été ébranlées et ce, à maintes reprises. Mulder, quant à lui, évoluait comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout le contraire de Scully. Elle remercia Carter d'un sourire quand celle-ci posa devant elle une tasse fumante de café. SG1 avait fini de récupérer les morceaux de vaisseaux, et la zone avait été totalement désinfectée. Pour faire simple, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du crash. Les agents du FBI partaient donc dès ce soir avec les militaires pour la base de Cheyenne Mountain à Colorado-Springs. Ils auraient le droit de voir la Porte et d'aider à l'interrogatoire des extraterrestres, des goa'uld rectifia mentalement Dana. Elle était épuisée, et ne comptait pas se battre avec son coéquipier pour savoir qui prendrait le volant, s'il le voulait est bien soit, elle pourrait profiter du trajet qui les attendait pour dormir.

-Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec Mulder ?

Sam la tira de ses pensées.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Sam ! Depuis presque six ans maintenant.

-D'accord, mais tutoyez-moi aussi Dana. Ouah ça fait un bail déjà ! Vous vous êtes tout de suite bien entendus ou non ?

La rouquine éclata de rire.

-Pas du tout, on a une relation des plus chaotiques ! Mulder est vraiment à dix mille pieds d'ici comme tu as pu le constater, et comme il dirait, je suis vraiment très terre à terre. Alors au début, je me retenais de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il invoquait les petits-hommes-gris !

-Je vois, tu ne croyais vraiment pas à une forme de vie extraterrestre. Pourtant, tu ne m'as pas l'air de ces personnes à l'esprit totalement fermé !

-Disons que certaines expériences personnelles m'ont forcé à voir la réalité sous un autre angle que celui proposé par la science. Et pour toi, c'est tout de suite passé avec O'Neill ?

-Pas du tout ! Pour commencer, j'ai réussi à me pointer avec dix bonnes minutes de retard à mon premier briefing, ensuite je suis une femme, et pour finir une scientifique ! Pas qu'il n'aime pas les femmes, seulement il pense qu'elles ne doivent pas être trop exposées. Par contre, il déteste les scientifiques ! C'est un drôle de spécimen, avec lui je me demande toujours si c'est du lard ou du cochon !

-Mulder est pareil ! Tu étais vraiment mal partie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il la fait changer d'avis ?

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre prise de court par Jack, qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation en entrant avec Fox et Daniel.

-Disons que quand vous vous faites tacler par la répartie féministe et cinglante de votre futur second, vous êtes obligé de la respecter. Surtout quand elle vous tient tête avec une tirade telle que je cite : « je suis officier de l'armée de l'air comme vous mon colonel, et le fait que mes organes de reproductions soient situés à l'intérieur de mon corps, ne veut pas dire que je vous suis inférieure mon colonel. » et ce, devant une salle remplie de hauts gradés !

-Mon colonel ! Vous aviez promis d'arrêter avec ça !

-Désolé Carter, mais c'était trop tentant !

-Tu as réellement fait ça Sam ?

Dana était stupéfaite par la repartie qu'avait pu avoir à l'époque ça nouvelle amie.

-Oh oui elle l'a fait, et maintenant et la ressort à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui fait remarquer qu'elle est une femme. Elle la change un peu, mais le ton et le message restent le même.

-Je t'imagine bien dire ça à Kersh Scully, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait la repartie !

-Tu veux que je me fasse virer Mulder ?

-Ben quoi ça ferait de l'animation au bureau !

-Dana, je te déconseille de le faire, ça te suivrait toute ta vie.

Sur cette remarque Carter fusilla son supérieur du regard. Mulder ajouta.

-Tu as raison partenaire, mieux vaut que tu gardes ta réputation de Reine des Glaces, ça passe mieux au FBI !

-Mulder !

-Sérieux Dana, la Reine des Glaces ?

-Ben quoi Scully, tu ne vas pas laisser Sam prendre toute seule quand même, sois solidaire !

-Mets-toi là où je pense ta solidarité Mulder !

-Scully, voyons, surveille ton langage veux-tu, c'est pas très catholique tout ça…

-Mulder, tu n'es qu'un..

Jack la coupa dans sa lancé, ils étaient pires que Danny Boy et lui !

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Du calme les enfants, on venait vous prévenir qu'on partait pour la base dans une demi-heure tout au plus.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça Jack, tu es sans doute le plus gamin d'entre eux !

-Chut Space Monkey !

-Quoique, vous avez de la concurrence maintenant mon colonel, parce que Mulder n'est pas mal dans son genre apparemment…

-Scully qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ?

-Mais rien Mulder, c'est juré…

Sur ce, les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. Jack se dit que cela promettait. Elles étaient redoutables séparément, alors ensemble il commençait à avoir sérieusement peur. Mais Mulder ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Je te crois, Madame je corrige Einstein !

-Je l'ai réinterprété Mulder pas corrigé !

-C'est pareil, on parle d'Einstein Scully !

-Tiens une Carter bis !

-Mon colonel !

-Ben quoi !

Ils se sourirent, et un spécial Jack, un ! Mulder redevint sérieux.

-Bon, on vous laisse finir votre séance de potins en tout genre, on vous attend à la voiture.

Les gars se retournèrent et sortirent de la tente. Sam soupira et fini d'avaler son café, Scully en fit de même elles se mirent en route vers les véhicules. La nuit tombait lentement sur la clairière. Aller, maintenant, plus que 300 kilomètres avant de se mettre au lit !

La limousine roulait à travers les champs, elle quittait Hooper. A l'arrière, personne n'avait prononcé un seul mot. L'homme à la cigarette tiré régulièrement sur sa Morley. L'autre fixé les pages d'un dossier classifié top secret. Il se passa encore quelques minutes sans que rien ne change. Puis l'homme ferma l'épais volume à la couverture cartonnée. Il fixa le second passager.

-Comment allez-vous ?

Il tira encore deux fois sur sa cigarette.

-Je suis en vie. Et vous, monsieur le Sénateur Kinsey, comment allez-vous ?

-Je dois vous avouer, que j'irais bien mieux une fois que vous aurez réglé le problème du SGC et des X-files.

-Vous avez peur de Mulder ?

-Non, mais j'ai peur du mélange Mulder et O'Neill. Ils sont déjà assez dangereux séparément. Pas besoin de les voir s'allier.

Le silence retomba sur la scène. Le sénateur se servit un verre de cognac et l'homme à la cigarette écrasa sa Morley pour en rallumer une autre aussitôt.

-Occupez-vous-en.

-Je dois d'abord gérer la décadence au sein du syndicat.

-Vous savez très bien que le syndicat n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

-Je vois, vous avez besoin de moi pour faire taire O'Neill et son équipe.

-Exacte.

-Mes méthodes ne vous gênent-elles pas ?

-J'ai essayé de les couler de tant de manières différentes, que vos méthodes me semblent les seules valables.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

-Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que je suis Sénateur des Etats-Unis ?

-Non, je comprends, les politiques sont tous les mêmes.

-Bien, vous vous en occuperez donc, et le plus rapidement possible. Je vais vous faire rentrer dans la base. Vous n'aurez qu'un seul coup, ne le manquez pas. Et débarrassez-vous de Mulder et Scully, tant qu'à y être.

Il vida son verre d'un trait. L'autre tira sur sa Morley. L'habitacle sentait l'alcool et la cigarette, la fumée blanchâtre l'emplissait. Ils atteignirent l'autoroute.  
COLORADO-SPRINGS 187 milles.

Mulder et Scully montèrent en voiture. Comme elle l'avait prévu un peu plutôt, il prit le volant d'office. Ils suivraient SG1 et seraient donc intégrés au convoi militaire. Les ceintures furent bouclées et le moteur démarra. Ils observaient SG1 qui chahutait juste sous leurs yeux, inconscient d'être observé.

-Eh, Scully. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe entre le O'Neill et Carter ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment, ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment sérieux ou non.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pas du tout pourquoi ?

-Bon sens Mulder ! Tu es passé en touriste en psychologie à Oxford ou bien ?

-Je comprends pas…

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ?

-Juste une explication, ça suffira.

Elle souffla. Comment pouvait-il être aveugle ?

-Ils sont amoureux Mulder !

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, sérieusement Mulder.

-Sam te l'a dit ?

-Non.

-Alors comment en es-tu si certaine ?

-Parce que, je suis une femme, et que j'ai un sixième sens pour ça ?

-Bon argument.

-N'importe quoi, ça se voit, c'est tout. La façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, de se perler, de se sourire. Le fait qu'il fasse attention à elle. Qu'il l'écoute et vice versa.

Mulder lui sourit. Les voitures devant eux commencèrent à avancer et ils se mirent en marche direction Cheyenne Mountain. Il se dit que Scully avait raison, il en toucherait deux mots à Daniel pour en savoir plus. Oui, il était comme ça, il adorait les ragots et les histoires de couples, sauf quand cela le concernait.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient pris la route. Ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver. Scully remua. Il posa ses yeux sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle se réveillait tranquillement, s'étirant et baillant à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Elle était légèrement décoiffée, son maquillage s'était un peu effacé et sa mèche indisciplinée barrait son front et sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de la remettre en place, Dana lui sourit. Elle était totalement détendue, ce qui était rare.

-Scully ?

-Hum ?

-Dis, même sans preuves concrètes, tu ne pouvais pas envisager la possibilité que nous ne soyons pas seuls dans l'univers ?

Elle inspira et se passa une main sur le visage comme pour enlever la fatigue qui lui pesait encore.

-Tu sais Mulder, la scientifique en moi te répondrait que, en toutes probabilités, vu les distances à parcourir et nos moyens de se déplacer actuellement, il serait impossible qu'on rencontre une autre forme de vie. Mais, en tant que femme, j'ose et je veux croire, que l'humanité et par conséquent moi, n'avons pas un ego si surdimensionné pour se croire seuls dans cet univers aux proportions gigantesques. Et puis, malgré mon esprit cartésien et ô combien terre à terre, -Mulder sourit à cette remarque- je peux envisager la plausibilité au vu de la taille de l'univers, que nous ne soyons pas seuls. Ce qui est réconfortant.

-Tu sais que tes deux arguments sont un peu semblables et carrément pas faux, même pour une femme de sciences…

-La ferme Mulder.

Il faisait sombre. Seuls les spots de l'entrée de la base éclairaient le parking des visiteurs. Deux hommes sortirent de la limousine noire. Une Morley se retrouva écrasée au sol. L'ouverture de la portière fit sortir de l'habitacle les relents nauséabonds du cognac et du tabac froid. Un des hommes alluma une cigarette. L'autre s'avança vers l'imposante entrée. Un trou gigantesque fait à même la roche de la montagne. Il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux entrailles de Cheyenne Mountain, le trou. La seconde Morley échoua à quelques mètres de sa sœur encore fumante. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le poste de garde. La partie venait de commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié la suite plus tôt, mais il y a eu le bac de français et de science, puis des obligations sportives et médicales et pas beaucoup d'inspiration... J'ai mis un bon bout de temps à écrire ce chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas totalement, mais bon fallait surtout que je me replonge dedans ! Il est un peu court mais bon... Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette espèce de chose bizarre et qui laisse des reviews, ça fais plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

 **Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci, tout appartient aux crétateurs des séries !**

Chapitre 5 :

La nuit avait été courte. Les agents du FBI et SG1 arrivèrent peu après minuit au cœur de la montagne et ils devraient être sur pied pour le briefing prévu à 8h00. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas traîné à se jeter sous les draps.

C'est Sam qui se chargea d'aller réveiller leurs invités. Ils étaient déjà debout et ils partirent directement en direction du mess histoire de tenir jusqu'à midi. Mulder mangea pour dix devant les yeux ébahis de Scully, qui faillit s'évanouir en voyant le plateau de Teal'c. Comprenait, si son coéquipier mangeait pour dix, le jaffa mangeait pour un régiment (d'après Dana).  
Le petit déjeuner ne fut pas très animé, mais les deux nouveaux remarquèrent bien vite qu'ils attiraient l'attention.

-Ils n'ont jamais vu des agents du FBI ou bien ?

Daniel ne saisit pas le sarcasme présent dans cette simple remarque. C'est O'Neill qui se chargea de répondre.

-Ne pensez pas que vous êtes si populaire Mulder, c'est juste que vous êtes assis à côté de légende vivantes !

\- Ou bien ils ont remarqué que le docteur Scully était une femme, renchérit Teal'c qui était bien bavard depuis quelques temps.

Le docteur en question piqua un fard.

-Scully ou Dana suffira Teal'c, c'est gentil de votre part de croire que j'attire les regards ainsi, mais c'est plutôt Samantha qu'ils fixent.

Daniel leva coupa cours à la discussion.

-Croyait moi Dana, c'est bien vous qu'ils fixent. A part les petits nouveaux, tous les gars savent qu'il ne faut pas regarder Sam de trop près s'ils ne veulent pas subir le courroux de Jack.

-Daniel ?

-Oui ?

-Fermez la pour l'amour du ciel !

Les deux femmes avaient baissé les yeux dans leurs cafés, le colonel était rouge de s'être fait griller, l'archéologue était à nouveau plongé dans une traduction, Teal'c était comme à son habitude impassible et le martien du FBI affichait une mine songeuse.  
Ils finirent leurs assiettes en silence et se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. Mulder attira Scully en arrière du groupe.

-Tu sais Scully, je trouve normal que ces types te regardent. Tu sais, ils ne sortent pas souvent de là-dessous, alors quand une belle femme descend ici…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu sais qu'à force de dire des bêtises pareilles, tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts…

-Tant que c'est toi qui a le bâton…

Il lui sourit et partit retrouver Jack. Dana s'arrêta un instant se demandant encore une fois si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Les présentations furent courtes. Scully fut troublé quelques secondes à la vue du général Hammond, il y avait un air de ressemblance entre le dirigeant de la base et son défunt père. Elle conclut rapidement que cela devait être dû aux crânes dégarnis et à l'uniforme.  
Ils furent mis au courant du fonctionnement de la base, des règles de sécurité et des étages qu'ils leur étaient interdis s'ils n'étaient pas en présence d'un membre de SG1.

-Génial, on va se faire baby-sitter…

-Agent Mulder, c'est pour votre sécurité. Je sais que cela doit être légèrement frustrant pour vous, mais si vous pouviez m'épargner de faire votre O'Neill bis, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

-Mon général avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument pas de réaction de ce genre !

-C'est faux ! Quand Sam nous expose les particularités scientifiques d'une planète ou autres, vous sortez toujours précisément ce genre de réflexions !

-Ah non ! C'est juste que les sciences, ça me donne mal à la tête, un peu comme vous Daniel ! Désolé Carter pas que ce que vous racontiez soit pas important mais bon…

-Je comprends mon colonel, ne vous en faites pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas saisir la subtilité des sciences quantiques…

-Carter !

-Mon colonel ?

-Laissez tomber.

-Bien si vous avez fini de vous chamailler, je vais peut-être pouvoir vous donner le planning de la journée. Colonel, Docteur Jackson, Major Carter quelques choses à ajouter ? Bien, Sg1, vous irez interroger les détenus et…

-Excusez-moi mon général, mais Mulder et Dana pourraient, peut-être, venir avec nous non ?

-C'est ce que j'allais proposer Docteur Jackson. Donc agent Mulder et agent Scully, vous suivrez Sg1, pour aujourd'hui. Vous devez savoir que notre détenu est un « Dieu » goa'uld et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec vos suspects habituels. Bien vous pouvez disposer, colonel une minute s'il vous plaît.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de suivre ses amis. Jack se tenait droit comme un I, attendant sûrement de se faire remonter les bretelles pour l'atterrissage catastrophique et les conséquences qu'il avait entraînées.

-Repos. Jack, nous avons un problème. Hier soir, j'ai refusé l'entrée au Sénateur Kinsey et à un autre représentant du gouvernement dont j'ignore le nom. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que quand Kinsey se montre, ce n'est pas pour nous souhaiter bonne chance. De plus, j'ai bien peur que, cette fois-ci, il ne soit pas venu que pour le SGC.  
D'après ce que je sais, les agents Mulder et Scully ne sont pas en odeur de sainteté au FBI. Ils ont des personnages puissants à dos, tout comme nous. Mais à la différence qu'ils n'ont pas l'armée avec eux, mais contre eux. Alors, gardez un œil sur eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur tant qu'ils sont dans notre enceinte. Je vais tâcher de me renseigner sur la raison de la présence de Kinsey et de l'autre homme, mais je ne suis pas sûr de connaître toute la vérité.

-Bien mon général.

-Merci colonel, vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant de la salle de réunion, il se fit la remarque de demander à Mulder de petites précisions sur leur cote de popularité au sein du bureau. Ou à Dana, elle lui confierait peut-être plus de choses.  
Enfin, il verrait ce point-là plus tard, il avait rendez-vous avec un serpent !

La salle était enfumée. Les rideaux tirés, les lumières éteintes. Personne ne parlait, le seul bruit était celui d'un homme tirant inlassablement sur une cigarette. Quelques rayons traversaient les lourdes tentures en velours rouge, dessinant sur les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie chargée en motifs floraux des ombres effrayantes.

-Alors, comment comptez-vous gérer la situation actuelle ? Et ne nous sortez pas que vous contrôlez, vous êtes loin d'avoir le contrôle. Ils sont avec les militaires, et pas ceux que nous avons de notre côté. Et vous Kinsey, n'avez-vous donc pas de pouvoir sur cette base ?

-Un peu de respect, je suis sénateur !

-Et moi un homme d'affaires ! Sans moi, vous n'avez plus d'argent pour votre campagne. Alors, fermez là si vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire !

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensaient tous, je contrôle bien la situation. Tant qu'ils sont enfermés sous cette montagne, ils nous laissent la voie libre pour avancer. Tachons donc de faire bon usage de ce temps supplémentaire si l'on put dire ainsi.

-Et après ?

-Et après, je m'occupe d'eux et de SG1 personnellement.

-Vous avez intérêt à les avoir cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance !

-C'est une menace ?

-Un ultimatum.

Ils se levèrent tous, Kinsey y comprit. L'homme resta assis un long moment dans la pénombre. L'air sentait en plus du tabac, l'humidité et la moisissure. Il tira encore une longue fois sur sa cigarette. Une Morley vint s'écraser aux côtés de restes encore fumants de cigares et Camel.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 6! Bonne lecture !

 _ **Dulcimer:**_ _ **rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages et es univers appartiennes à leurs créateurs respectifs.**_

Chapitre 6 :

-Comment vous organisez-vous normalement pour les interroger ?

-En réalité, on les interroge moins qu'ils nous torturent, comprenez Mulder, c'est assez rare qu'on les capture. D'habitude, on est plus radical si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je crois que nous avons saisi Colonel. Sergent, Colonel.

Harrriman leur sourit et Reynolds s'inclus dans le petit groupe. Il leur adressa un signe de tête poli, ayant déjà croisé tous les membres de SG1, et sourit au docteur en médecine légal. Mulder se dit qu'il devait être transparent.

-Vous évoluez vraiment bien dans l'environnement militaire Dana, pour une civile, c'est assez remarquable. Danny Boy a mis du temps avant de reconnaître les gars à leurs insignes.

-Mon père était Amiral, et mon frère aîné l'est également.

-Je comprends mieux, famille de militaires ?

-Pas tout à fait, mon frère cadet est artiste et moi agent du FBI.

-FBI et armé, c'est un peu semblable non ?

-Pour les personnes extérieures, ça peut se relier Daniel, mais pas pour mon père. Il a failli faire une attaque quand il a su que j'avais lâché médecine pour Quantico. Il a mal vécu que sa fille ne suive pas le chemin qu'il avait prévu pour elle, mais bon c'est comme cela.

Mulder remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas fait mention de Melissa, il ne releva pas sachant très bien à quel point le sujet était encore sensible. Personne ne renchérit et ils partirent tous en direction des cellules. Mulder se dit que troquer les murs gris des étages du bureau pour ceux de cette base ce n'était vraiment pas de bol. En même temps des fenêtres sous terre, personne n'avait jamais vu cela. Et une autre couleur que gris, vert ou bleu dans une enceinte militaire cela aurait été vraiment étrange.  
L'étage des cellules était encore plus lugubre que le reste de la base si cela était possible (en tout cas d'après notre chasseur d'extraterrestre avec un pistolet).  
On aurait pu s'attendre à des cellules remplit, mais il en était tout autrement. Seul le vide emplissait ces petits espaces exigus. Un garde était présent, pas un de plus, il ne demanda même pas à voir les accréditations des agents, les voir entourés de l'équipe-phare du programme lui avait suffi. Le silence régnait dans ce long couloir. Les quatre dernières pièces se trouvaient occupées. Les prisonniers étaient enchaînés aux murs, ils portaient tous une combinaison semblable à des bleus de travail, mais avec comme différence la couleur. Elles étaient toutes d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert et le marron. Trois des hommes enfermaient hurlèrent quand ils les virent.

-Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ils ne nous intéressent pas. Attention aux barreaux, ils sont électrifiés. Bien nous allons faire deux groupes les enfants. T, on vous garde en dernier recours, d'accord ?

Le géant hocha la tête et se recula, se laissant engloutir par l'obscurité d'un angle.

-Carter une idée pour les groupes ?

-Pourquoi pas Daniel et Mulder ensemble ? Et en second Dana, vous et moi ?

-Méchants flics et gentils flics, c'est ça ?

-On peut le voir ainsi oui.

-Bonne idée major. Space Monkey et le Martien ensemble, je sens que ça va donner ce duo-là !

-Jack, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

-Comment savez-vous pour moi ?

Daniel foudroyait du regard le colonel et Mulder cherchait à comprendre pourquoi ce type souriait avec sa Scully de façon complice. Il eut un instant de lumière.

-Scully, comment as-tu osé faire cela à ton partenaire ?

-Et pourquoi se serais moi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule à être au courant dans toute cette base ?

Personne ne lui répondit et il prit sa moue la plus boudeuse avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle.

-Je croyais que tu m'appréciais assez pour taire ce genre d'information, Scully. Je suis déçu.

Dana pouffa et lui sourit. Un contact visuel et une plongée dans les prunelles emplies d'émotion de sa coéquipière préférée et il retrouva, lui aussi, le sourire. SG1 avait tout vu et Sam et Daniel semblaient avoir saisi. L'astrophysicienne se promit d'en parler à sa nouvelle amie dès qu'ils seraient sorti d'ici. Danny fut moins patient.

-Dites, vous êtes ensemble ou comme Jack et Sam, vous vous cachez derrière de fausses excuses comme le travail ou le règlement ?

-DANIEL !

Ils avaient tous hurlé en même temps le prénom de ce pauvre archéologue qui n'avait, selon lui, rien demandé de si grave qui lui est valu une réponse si violente.  
Ils se reprirent bien vite et décidèrent de l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient entrer en scène. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide. Ce serait leur point de réunion. Il y avait un écran d'installé dans la salle ainsi que des haut-parleurs et des micros.  
A l'écran, on voyait un homme assis, enchaînait à une table en fer. Il regardait fixement la caméra, en souriant. Il portait du maquillage, un fard rouge sur les paupières, ses yeux étaient entourés de crayons rouges, et ses lèvres abordaient la même couleur criarde. Le tout soulignait son teint mat et ses prunelles noires. Dana regardait l'écran et fit un bond en arrière quand elle vit les yeux du détenu se mettre à briller de façon irréelle. Fox posa une main dans le bas des reins de son amie, pour la soutenir. Elle le remercia d'un demi-sourire et s'appuya légèrement contre sa main.  
Le duo de choc entrerait donc en premier. Ils auraient environ une demi-heure pour essayer de tirer quelque chose, autres que des insultes, de la part du faux dieu. Passé ce délai, ce serait à la seconde équipe, presque exclusivement féminine, de rentrer en piste. Et si l'équipe d'O'Neill ne tirait rien du serpent, on enverrait Teal'c et O'Neill.

Le docteur en médecine légal était stupéfiée par l'ego de cet homme. Voilà, plus d'une demi-heure que Bébon Babi Baba leur faisait un exposé de ses capacités au lit. Le goa'uld avait totalement oublié la présence du colonel des black OPS et s'adressait exclusivement aux deux jeunes femmes. Carter et elle restaient impassibles, mais le point de rupture approché. Dana ne put se retenir plus longtemps et Sam suivit.

-Vous savez monsieur Bébon, il vaut mieux en avoir une petite mais travailleuse plutôt qu'une grande fainéante. Question d'utilité.

Mulder cru s'étouffer en entendant Scully parler de la sorte. Pour une catholique, elle se laissait de plus en plus aller, il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. Enfin, c'était une question de point de vue.

-L'agent Scully à raison. Vous les hommes, vous nous démontrez à chaque fois que c'est vous qui possédez la plus grande, vous qui pissez le plus loin. Mais finalement, est-ce que c'est tellement utile ?

Il y eut un blanc. Jack regardait ses deux coéquipières d'interrogatoire d'un air choqué. Daniel se demandait s'il devait prendre cela comme du lard ou du cochon. Et Fox ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant tant de cliché et de féminisme. Ici aussi, la question de savoir si ce raisonnement était tellement cliché que cela dépendait, surtout, de la position que l'on adoptait. Cependant, l'extraterrestre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Eh bien mesdames, puisque vous êtes si au jus sur ce sujet, pourquoi ne pas mettre en pratique vos connaissances avec votre Dieu tout-puissant ?

Les deux femmes manquèrent de s'évanouir. Jack devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Un petit tour sur mon vaisseau ? Non ?

Là c'était la réplique douteuse de trop. O'Neill frappa sur la table. Il contenait tant bien que mal sa colère. Sa jugulaire était plus que visible, et le sang frappait dedans à un rythme fou. Sam et Dana eurent la bonne idée de se reculer afin de laisser de l'espace au colonel. Bébon observait l'homme en face de lui, conscient d'avoir touché un point sensible chez ce Tau'ri. Il se demandait seulement laquelle des deux il voulait dans son lit. Le choix était épineux, elles étaient toutes les deux de sublimes créatures. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Ou il trouverait la réponse tout de suite.

-C'est laquelle des deux la vôtre hein ? La grande blonde ou la petite rouquine ? Au pire des cas, on peut partager, je ne suis pas pour l'exclusivité !

O'Neill respira un grand coup.

\- Espèce de sac à main bon marché. Ecoute moi bien, si tu ne veux rien dire ce n'est pas grave. Tu es seulement un serpent mineur. Tu ne fais pas partie des Grands Maîtres, alors on s'en fiche que tu ne veuilles rien dire. Tu comprends ça mec ? Tu n'es pas dans le coup, tu ne le seras jamais. Alors, comme toi et tes petits copains, vous ne nous servez strictement à rien on va vous envoyer tout droit chez nos amis les Tok'ra. Je suis certain qu'ils sauront quoi faire de vous.

-Les Tok'ra ne sont qu'une légende pour enfants jaffa, Tau'ri. Je ne vous crois pas.

-Les autre non plus n'ont pas voulu y croire. Dommage pour eux, ils vous ont retiré et vos hôtes se sont retrouvés libres. Ensuite, on les a récupérés, les serpents, et maintenant ils nous servent pour des expériences avec du matériel Asgkard. Tu veux finir comme ça mon gars ?

Le goa'uld ne répondit rien.

-Très bien, alors va pour les Tok'ra ! Vous saluerez Anise pour moi ! Vous verrez, c'est une chic fille, un peu racoleuse, mais en comparaison avec vous c'est une sainte !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Je préfère ça…

O'Neill avait bien visé, moins d'une heure après cela, et quelques humiliations essuyées par notre serpent, le SGC avait en main de nouvelles informations sur les positions actuelles de plusieurs Grands Maîtres et sur les états de leurs troupes (SG1 faisant des ravages dans leurs rangs en ce moment).  
Tout le petit groupe se rendit donc au messe pour fêter cette victoire, minime certes, mais une victoire tout de même. L'ambiance était à la fête.

-D'ailleurs, mon colonel, je viens de repenser à cette matinée et j'avoue que vous m'avez surprise.

-Pourquoi donc, Carter ? Vous ne pensiez pas que j'arriverais à tirer quelque chose de notre ami à écailles ?

-Oh, non, pour cela je n'avais aucun doute, mais : sac à main bon marché. Sérieusement, Monsieur ? Vous avez dû la chercher celle-là quand même…

Toute la tablée éclata de rire. O'Neill se redressa et prit un air sérieux.

-Vous savez Carter, je peux vous donner des cours, je suis un très bon professeur à ce qu'il paraît !

Daniel rit de plus belle et Fox enchaîna.

-Vous proposez seulement des cours de tacle O'Neill ou c'est plus si affinités ?

-Mulder, fermez-la ! Vous vous avez votre docteur pour vous donner des cours particuliers !

-Laissez-moi en dehors de cela ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires de mâles !

-Scully, tu n'es pas très bien placé pour nous faire la leçon ! Tu veux que je te rappelle tes petites libertés verbales de ce matin ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le comportement que l'on attende de la part de quelqu'un qui se dit catholique !

-Mulder la ferme !

Elle avait été glaciale avec lui. Si elle lui passait beaucoup de choses, ces attaques répétées vers sa foi avaient le don de la mettre hors d'elle. L'ambiance retomba d'un coup, l'agent du FBI docteur en médecine se leva et quitta le messe. Mulder était aussi blanc qu'un comprimé d'aspirine. Il s'était vite rendu compte que sa remarque était trop déplacée. Scully restait Scully, et elle détestait qu'il attaque sur ce terrain-là.

-Vous devriez aller la trouver Mulder.

-Sans vous vexer colonel, une Scully en colère je gère. Mais là c'est une Scully prête à commettre un meurtre, en l'occurrence le mien.

-Je vais y aller.

-Euh, merci Carter.

L'astrophysicienne se leva et partit dans la direction empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt par son amie.

-Vous êtes aussi doué que Jack quand il s'agit de vous adresser à la femme que vous aimez.

Mulder baissa les yeux vers l'assiette encore remplie de sa coéquipière. Il était vraiment un boulet quelquefois. Il se promis d'aller s'excuser dès qu'elle se serait calmée et de l'amener manger un bout. Sachant qu'elle avait déjà un appétit de moineau, il n'était pas question qu'il l'empêche de manger.

Dana avait trouvé refuge dans un laboratoire désinfecté. Sam l'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme avait les yeux rougis. La grande blonde s'approcha, mais Scully recula jusqu'au coin.

-Dana…

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment.

-Si tu veux parler, je suis là d'accord ?

-Merci Sam.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

Elles se sourirent et Sam s'assit sur un haut tabouret. Elles restèrent là durant un bon bout de temps, puis Sam releva Scully.

-Allez viens, on sort de la base, tu as besoin de prendre l'air !

Maybourne tournait en rond. Il détestait qu'on le fasse patienter. Pour qui se prenait-il ce type ? Il lui donnait rendez-vous, l'obligeant à quitter son poste et maintenant il le faisait attendre. Il avait en horreur les politiques, et là il allait rencontrer l'homme de main d'un homme d'affaires payant la campagne d'un politique corrompu. La belle affaire ! Et puis 15 minutes de retard, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter !  
Le cadavre d'une Morley atterrit à ses pieds. L'ex-colonel tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un homme.

-Colonel Maybourne ! Désolé de ce retard, j'étais avec le sénateur Kinsey. Vous le connaissez bien non ? Enfin, passons. Suivez-moi.

Ils montèrent dans une limousine noire. L'habitacle sentait le tabac froid et le whisky, pourtant de la fumée flottait encore dans l'espace clos. Le mystérieux inconnu sortit des dossiers d'une sacoche.

-Je sais que vous connaissez bien le SGC, ne faites pas cette tête, je suis au courant du programme Porte des Etoiles et de bien plus encore. SG1, vous connaissez bien aussi. Vous avez entre les mains les dossiers des agents Fox Mulder et Dana Scully des affaires non classées au FBI. Ils travaillent en ce moment avec l'équipe d'O'Neill. Et cela pose un problème à vos employeurs et à mes collaborateurs.

-Foutaises, vous êtes un homme de main, un pion dans leur jeu.

-Croyez-moi Maybourne, je suis loin d'être un pion, je suis au-dessus de tous ces hommes. Bien, bien, continuons. Ils besoin d'un coup de main et ils ont pensé à vous.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

La voiture s'éloignait doucement de la bourgade humide de la Louisiane profonde. Au revoir les moustiques, alligators et insectes en tous genres. Elle roulait sur les routes chaotiques en direction de la capitale américaine.  
A Washington, le syndicat se frottait les mains. Dans moins d'une semaine le sort du bureau des affaires non classées serait scellé.  
Le Sénateur Kinsey était d'humeur joyeuse. Bientôt, il serait débarrassé de ce diable d'O'Neill, de SG1 ainsi que du SGC. Bientôt, il aurait le contrôle sur la Porte des Etoiles et sur toute la galaxie.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, salut. Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, mais l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment de mon côté ces derniers mois. Voici, donc, le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est très court, et que j'essayerais de me rattraper la prochaine fois. Je précise également que, suite à une discussion avec Humbug (sur X-Files memories), en plus d'être un crossover il faut considérer cette fic comme un léger AU, pour des raisons de temporalité et de placement de certains perso.  
Ce chapitre, il est pour toi Humbug, depuis le temps que je te le promets!

Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes à tous!

Chapitre 7 :

La fumée emplissait la pièce ovale d'un brouillard blanc. L'air sentait l'humidité et la moisissure. La salle était seulement éclairée par cinq néons qui projetaient une lumière crue sur l'ensemble de la tablée, donnant une allure irréelle à la réunion. De lourds volumes de papiers légèrement jaunis reposés devant chaque siège. Les fenêtres se trouvaient obstruées par de lourdes tentures de velours bordeaux où le temps avait laissé ses marques. En plus de l'odeur âcre de la cigarette, flottait celle de l'alcool. Un fin connaisseur dotait d'un bon odorat, vous direz que ces effluves appartenaient à des bourbons et whiskys de très hautes qualités. Pour l'humain lambda, c'était juste l'odeur de la gniole. Une petite quinzaine de personnes fumait en feuilletant le dossier qui avait été attribué à chacun. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule âme pour entamer cette réunion au sommet. Pas besoin de tours de table, ils se connaissaient tous déjà, les hauts responsables politiques, les hommes d'affaires ou encore les travailleurs de l'ombre assez fortunés pour se permettre d'évoluer dans cette sphère. Dans un coin, une horloge sonna huit coups. Pour certains, il était juste en retard, pour d'autres, il se faisait attendre comme à l'accoutumer. La pluie battait dru contre les carreaux noircis. Les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant apparaître les ombres déformées de deux personnages. Une Morley vint s'écraser contre la moquette mitée du salon.

-Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais appris ce qu'est la ponctualité ?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque et il s'avança lentement vers le siège qui lui était attribué. Il alluma une nouvelle Morley et posa un regard froid et calculateur sur l'assemblée.

-Messieurs, je vous présente l'ex colonel Maybourne. Il m'aidera à régler la question de la mise au tapis définitive de l'équipe SG1 ainsi que de nos très chers Mulder et Scully. Je vous en prie colonel, prenait place.

Le second homme s'assit. Le silence était de plomb. Une voix grave et métallique s'éleva d'un coin in éclairé de la pièce.

-Bien, puisque nous sommes tous réuni, commençons.

Voilà plus de deux heures que Scully avait déserté le complexe militaire avec l'astrophysicienne. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, elle était en sécurité avec Sam, mais il appréhendait le moment où il se trouverait à nouveau face à elle. Cette fois-ci, il était bien conscient qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Sa collègue lui tolérait un bon nombre de choses, mais il y avait des limites qu'il se devait de ne pas franchir. Et il avait oublié ce point aujourd'hui. Au souvenir du « Mulder la ferme » qu'il avait pris dans les dents quelques heures auparavant, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait été glaciale avec lui et ses yeux avaient, à cet instant, lancé des éclairs. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui est un jour parlé de la sorte, et pourtant,1 il mettait régulièrement ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il n'éprouvait que de la honte et de la colère envers lui-même. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le bureau très rarement occupé du colonel. Daniel lui avait fait la morale, il avait bien vu que son comportement avait déplu au jaffa, le seul qui avait semblé compatissant à sa situation était Jack. Et encore, il en avait lui aussi prit plein les dents par l'archéologue qui lui avait soutenu que : « Vous pouvez bien prendre son parti, Jack. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui. Un jour, il faudra que je demande à Sam ou à Dana pourquoi elles continuent de s'accrocher ainsi. ». Cela les avait refroidis tous les deux, et ils avaient ensuite pris la direction du bureau d'O'Neill. Teal'c était passé peu de temps après pour leur signaler que les deux femmes étaient sorties de la base pour le restant de l'après-midi.

Carter constata sur le chemin du retour que son amie avait retrouvé le sourire, il était encore un peu trop timide, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elles avaient flâné dans le centre commercial de la ville pendant une bonne heure avant d'échouer en terrasse d'un petit café. Elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien, en laissant les sujets qui fâchaient de côté, à savoir Mulder et leur altercation. Cependant, Sam voulait en toucher deux mots au docteur en médecine avant de remettre les pieds dans la base.

-Dana, je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment en parler pour le moment, mais il va falloir que tu ailles trouver Mulder pour que vous ayez une discussion à propos de ce midi.

La petite rousse soupira, la jeune femme avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation tel quel. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour au moins, essayer de désamorcer la bombe. Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide de la voiture.

-Je sais.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers sa passagère. Bien, elle n'était pas vraiment coopératrice sur ce coup-là. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas, mais il y a quelque chose entre Mulder et toi ?

Dana se raidit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas aborder cette partie-là de sa vie avec la conductrice, même si elle l'appréciait énormément. Elle choisit d'attaquer pour éviter la question.

-Il y a quelque chose entre le colonel et toi ?

La blonde grimaça. Si elle avait vu claire dans le jeu de l'agent fédéral, elle venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle aussi avait été assez transparente pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Quid pro quo, Dana. Tu m'en parles et je t'en parle.

-Echanges de bons procédés pas vrais ?

-Exact, à toi l'honneur.

Scully resta silencieuse un temps, en parlait avec Sam la soulagerais peut-être. Ou pas. De toute façon, elle se doutait que la jeune femme eût vu claire dans son jeu, sinon elle n'aurait pas mis le sujet sur le tapis.

-Il ne se passe rien entre Mulder et moi.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Oh si, crois-moi, il y en a toujours un. Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amie et elle sut. Scully n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer, mais ses prunelles le faisaient pour elle. Sam lui sourit et Dana rougit.

-Et toi ?

Silence, le major qu'elle était arriverait-il à énoncer cette simple vérité. Pas sûr. Elle se concentra sur la route, mais Dana ne lâcha pas le morceau.

-Je vois qu'on est aussi handicapé l'une que l'autre au niveau des sentiments. Je me sens moins, seule, ça fait plaisir.

Elles se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu as complétement raison !

Rien n'avait été clairement exprimé, et pourtant, elles eurent toutes les réponses à leurs questions. Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans une situation délicate, désirant un homme qu'elles ne pouvaient librement aimer à cause d'un règlement. Le reste du chemin ne fut perturbé que par des éclats de rire chauds et clairs. Cheyenne apparut dans leur champ de vision, mais cela n'entacha en rien leur humeur. Cette sortie avait fait le plus grand bien à Dana, mais également à Sam. Il faudrait qu'elle lui propose une escapade similaire, pensa le major, mais cette fois-ci, elle demanderait à son amie médecin en chef Janet Fraiser de se joindre à elles. Oui, se serait définitivement une bonne idée.  
La descente à l'intérieur de la montagne dura une éternité. Lorsque les lourdes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur le niveau 28 une alarme stridente éclata. La voix du sergent Walter Harriman résonna dans tout le complexe.

-Le Général Hammond et SG1 sont demandés en salle de contrôle, le Général Hammond et SG1 sont demandés en salle de contrôle.

Carter détala en courant et Scully suivit le mouvement. Elle tenait la distance, essayant de ne rentrer dans personne et de ne pas se faire distancer par la blonde qui devait bien faire dix à quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle, et qui ne portait absolument pas de talons.

O'Neill jeta un regard à l'agent assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Ils devraient apparemment reporter leur discussion sur qui a été le plus salaud avec sa collègue de travail. Le colonel lui fit signe de le suivre. Mulder n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Merde, Jack était vraiment bien conservé pour un type de son âge.  
Ils étaient les derniers à se présenter. Les deux hommes remarquèrent que les deux scientifiques étaient de retour, les traits légèrement moins tendus qu'à leur départ. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les quatre, aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de prendre la parole, un choc violent contre l'iris les fit se retourner comme un seul homme. Il y eut encore trois chocs puis le silence revint. L'ensemble du personnel présent retenait son souffle. Mulder posa la question qui démangeait Dana.

-Qu'est que c'était d'après vous Sam ?

-Difficile à dire, des bombes, des jaffas, on ne peut pas en être sûr tant que nous n'aurons pas lancé les analyses. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, l'iris empêche toute matière de se recomposer correctement.

Sam ne dit rien de plus. Un léger miroitement apparut sur la rampe. Tous les gardes en faction tenaient leurs armes fermement, bien décidé à ouvrir le feu si on leur en donnait l'ordre. Soudain, l'image se précisa et un homme se matérialisa comme par enchantement devant eux. SG1 souffla bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement d'un pas traînant. Les deux fédéraux se tinrent devant la vitre et pour une fois, Fox parut sceptique.  
L'homme était tout de noir vêtu et un long manteau flottait autour de lui à chacun de ses pas. Des dessins complexes recouvraient ses vêtements, ressortant par leur teinte dorée. Il affichait un sourire en coin. Ses mains étaient croisées sur son abdomen. Une barbe légère assombrissait ses joues et son menton, faisant ressortir ses yeux marron. Son sourire se précisa une fois qu'O'Neill fut devant lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur jaune et sa voix aux intonations graves et profondes emplit la salle.

-O'Neill, quel déplaisir d'avoir à nouveau affaire à vous.

-Ba'al, je vous retourne le compliment.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture et bonne fête de fin d'année à tous et à toutes!

Chapitre 8 :

Toutes les personnes en salle de contrôle retenaient leurs souffles. Mulder et Scully sentaient bien que la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux était d'une importance capitale, cependant, ils ne saisissaient guère tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette apparition subite. L'image sautait, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment stable. Dana se fit la réflexion que l'hologramme devait être perturbée par l'iris. SG1 et l'homme se jaugeaient, O'Neill sifflotait les mains enfonçaient dans les poches de son pantalon, Daniel se mouchait bruyamment et essayait de remonter comme il le pouvait ses lunettes, Carter et Teal'c se tenaient droit et affichaient des visages totalement stoïques. Finalement, l'étranger se décida à parler.

-J'exige de voir immédiatement votre supérieur.

-Pardon, j'ai cru mal comprendre, qu'est-ce que veut la tête de serpent ?

-Je crois qu'il a demandé à voir le général, mon colonel.

-Ah, vous êtes sûre Carter ? J'étais directement passé à la partie où on le congédie en le menaçant de venir lui botter ses fesses de reptile gluant.

-Votre bêtise vous perdra un jour O'Neill.

-C'est vrai, ma mère m'a toujours conseillé d'arrêter de faire des blagues à deux Ba'al !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil tandis que Sam contenait tant bien que mal son rire et que Jackson soufflait bruyamment face à la stupidité dont pouvait faire preuve son meilleur ami. L'homme afficha un sourire narquois.

-Vous faisiez moins le malin quand vous étiez mon prisonnier.

-Ah bon ? Merde alors, moi qui croyais être un véritable bout en train, surtout lorsque l'on me torturait !

-Assez discuter, je sais que vous avez en votre possession cet imbécile de Bebon.

-On a un type qui se prénomme ainsi ici Carter ?

-Pas que je sache mon colonel.

-Bien, ma patience à des limites, Bebon-Babi-Baba, il s'est écrasé avec ses prima sur votre planète il y a de cela moins d'une semaine !

-Ah ben voilà, fallait le dire tout de suite ! Vous faites preuve d'un manque de communication mon vieux Ba'al, c'est affolant !

-Jack, vous voulez qu'on parle de votre manque de communication aussi ?

-La ferme Danny Boy, on discute entre grands là. Donc vous vouliez ?

-Récupérer l'idiot vantard et égocentrique que vous connaissez sous le nom de Bebon-Babi-Baba.

-Ah ouais, parce que vous vous n'êtes pas une saloperie de reptile vantard et égocentrique par hasard ?

-Absolument pas.

-Jack là n'est pas la question.

-Bien, bien. Cependant, désolé pour toi mon gars, mais on va pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. Et c'est pas parce que tu as fait abstraction du mot magique hein…

-Je vous laisse 48 heures pour me le renvoyer avec ses primas sur la planète que vous appelez P3S 114, passé ce délai je me verrais dans l'obligation de venir le chercher par moi-même. Je vous recontacterais d'ici 12 heures.

L'hologramme disparus laissant un colonel furieux de ne pas avoir pu se défouler un peu plus. Hammond fit signe aux fédéraux de le suivre en salle de briefing. Ils avaient assisté à tout l'échange et avaient quelques questions à poser à l'équipe et au général. A commencer par savoir qui était ce Ba'al qui semblait bien connaître le colonel et ses hommes. Une fois toute la troupe installée dans les fauteuils de cuir noir autour de la grande table, Mulder prit la parole.

-Désolé, mais c'était qui se type habillé comme un arbre de noël ?

Jack sourit à l'évocation de la tenue de la tête de serpent. C'était un fait connu de tous, les goa'uld n'étaient absolument pas réputé pour leur bon goût vestimentaire. Et il n'avait pas connu Hathor ou Cronos. Daniel prit la parole.

-Ba'al est un des plus imminent Grands Maîtres Goa'uld. C'est sans aucun doute l'un des plus rusé et puissant de tous. Il se distingue par son côté manipulateur et réfléchis. Cependant, il est, comme tous les autres de son espèce, très égocentrique et déteste Jack, mais ça vous l'aurez compris.

-Je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec l'humour de Jack non ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce dont vous voulez parler Dana, mon humour est très fin, n'est-ce pas Carter ?

-C'est une question de point de vue, monsieur.

Il fit les gros yeux à toutes les personnes présentes s'apprêtant déjà à sortir une de ces phrases philosophiques, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Hammond. Celui-ci, quoi qu'amusé par ces petites joutes verbales, souhaitait pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son équipe phare. Il demanda donc un cessé le feu.

-Du calme s'il vous plaît, vous pourrez reprendre cette discussion plus tard. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi notre ami souhaite récupérer nos prisonniers.

-Bonne question mon général, nous ne savions absolument pas que Bebon est pu être en relation avec Ba'al, cependant il est vrai que sa planète se situait très près de la zone de domination de Ba'al.

-Merci major, docteur Jackson, une idée peut-être ?

-Rien de plus que e que Sam a dit, je vais aller faire quelques recherches.

-Colonel ?

-Je vais aller discuter avec nos invités.

-Général Hammond ?

-Je vous écoute Teal'c.

-Mes informations ne sont plus vraiment exactes, mais lorsque j'étais prima d'Apophis, il était courant que nous associons Bebon et Ba'al, il était considéré comme un des régents de Ba'al, mais nous ne lui accordions pas d'importance particulière. En effet, ses appétits disproportionnés faisaient surtout de lui une cible pour les moqueries en plus de son symbole. Cependant, il menait des recherches sur la gravité pour le seigneur Ba'al.

-Merci Teal'c.

-Ah ouais la gravité, apparemment, ils ont réalisé un bon boulot ces deux-là…

-Agent Mulder, agent Scully, je vous laisse vous répartir.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers leurs missions. Dana suivit Daniel, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les goa'uld et Jackson était le mieux placé pour lui en parler. De plus, elle avait besoin de calme pour lire les rapports de mission que le général lui avait fournis pour une meilleure compréhension de l'état actuel des choses. Mulder, quant à lui, décida qu'il serait bon d'appeler Skinner. En effet, cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu son directeur adjoint préféré au bout du fil. Enfin, s'il devait être honnête, il s'inquiétait surtout de ne pas s'être encore fait remonter les bretelles par son supérieur. Il fallait dire, qu'ils ne dépendaient plus de Walter, mais de Kersh. Il avait embarqué sa partenaire sans vraiment avertir les deux hommes et par conséquent se retrouvait dans de beaux draps. Maudite passion pour les ovnis, elle le perdrait un jour. De plus, il devait toujours se faire pardonner auprès de Dana. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, ni même un regard depuis son retour au sein de la base militaire. Il l'amènerait dîner ce soir, pas au mess, il demanderait à Jack s'il ne connaissait pas un bon grill dans le coin il s'était rendu compte quelques années auparavant (lors de leur enquête dans le Wisconsin sur ses enlèvements d'adolescents, qui étaient relâchés dans un état second, et sur une étrange secte appelée le musée rouge) que Scully raffolait de la viande grillée à la sauce barbecue. Oui, un bon restaurant et des excuses. Enfin, pour la seconde étape cela risquait de lui poser quelques petites difficultés. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scully. Il était plus habitué à leurs longues conversations silencieuses et visuelles. Sauf que, son petit doigt lui disait que ce genre de discussion serait loin d'être suffisant pour ce coup-ci.

Encore un peu d'acide. Voilà parfait ! Il détestait devoir marchander avec les Tau'ri. Surtout lorsqu'il avait affaire à O'Neill. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de le mettre hors de lui, son grand âge et sa puissance lui faisaient supporter beaucoup de choses, mais les plaisanteries douteuses de cet imbécile-là, à propos de son nom en plus, lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Le sien en l'occurrence. De plus, il devait récupérer son imbécile de sous-fifre avant que celui-ci ne commence à parler et à révéler son nouveau plan de domination de la galaxie. Alors tous ces problèmes lui avaient donné envie de se défouler un peu. Et quoi de mieux que de torturer un des jaffas de Bebon qui avait survécu à l'explosion de son Ha'tak. Soudain, un de ses primas apparut.

-Seigneur Ba'al, nous avons capturé un tau'ri sur la planète qu'il nomme P2X 887.

-Fais-le entrer, j'en ai fini avec l'autre.

Un bruit sourd accompagna la libération du corps du jaffa sans vie. S'il devait se féliciter d'une seule chose, se serait sur ses travaux sur la gravité. Ils lui permettaient de vraiment bien s'amuser lors des interrogatoires. Vraiment ingénieux, s'il n'était pas déjà un dieu, il se proclamerait en tant que tel. Un homme de petite stature fut jeté à ses pieds. Il ne le connaissait pas, pourtant, il lui paraissait familier.

-Quel est ton nom tau'ri ?

-Seigneur Ba'al, je suis le colonel Maybourne.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence sur une de mes planètes ?

-Je suis envoyé par le syndicat et le sénateur Kinsey. Ils m'envoient demander votre aide pour éliminer SG1.

-Et pourquoi donc vous aiderais-je dans l'accomplissement d'un si petit dessin quand j'ai toute une galaxie à conquérir ?

-Parce que vous, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, voulez voir O'Neill et ses hommes rayer de la surface galactique pour tous les affronts qu'ils vous ont faits subir.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Kree jaffa ! Jetait moi cet imbécile en cellule le temps que je réfléchisse à sa proposition.

-Bien seigneur.

Maybourne fut empoigné par deux jaffas et conduit en cellule. Il se rendit compte que tout ce que Jack avait mis dans ses rapports était juste. Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, enfin du serpent pour être exact. S'il ne s'en sortait pas vivant, il reviendrait hanter l'organisation qui l'avait embauché, et le type au costume noir et à la Morley.

Scully sursauta, Daniel venait de pousser un cri digne d'une jeune fillette effarouchée. Il lui colla un bloc de feuilles rempli de son écriture fine et italique. Il y avait des mots dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification et des glyphes, les premiers étant sûrement du latin ou du grec et les seconds du goa'uld. Cependant, au vu de l'excitation de l'archéologue, elle se douta que sa découverte jouerait un grand rôle. Au même moment, Sam et Mulder passèrent la porte du bureau. Apparemment, il avait du nouveau de leur côté également.

-Dana, j'ai besoin de parler à Daniel si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Elle se leva et rejoint son collègue dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent en silence, Carter leur ayant dit de rejoindre la salle de briefing. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était tendue. Mulder ne savait pas par où commençait, tant de choses se bousculaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Finalement, amorcé la discussion avec sa collègue se trouvait être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle finit cependant par lui tendre la perche qu'il attendait.

-Mulder…

Un simple mot, son nom, qui pourtant lui donna le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Il attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et plongea son regard dans les prunelles couleur océan de Dana. Il respira un grand coup, conscient de l'importance de son geste.

-Excuse-moi Scully, j'ai dépassé les limites. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu me connais, je ne réfléchis pas assez avant de parler.

Dana soupira. Il venait de faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation, et elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère bien longtemps contre lui, surtout quand il la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Excuse acceptée, mais ne me refait plus un coup pareil !

-Promis pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à manger et pas au mess ! Jack m'a indiqué un super grill à l'entrée de la ville, je sais à quel point tu raffoles de la viande grillée !

Elle secoua la tête tout en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main, il souriait fière de lui et de sa petite référence. Ses joues la brûlaient, signe qu'elles devaient être d'une belle teinte pivoine. Puis elle releva fièrement le menton, laissant ses yeux parler pour elle. Et ce fut leur fin. Soudain, leur petite bulle de bien-être explosa.

-Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais on doit se réunir !

Jackson affichait un grand sourire suite à sa réplique ô combien subtile ! Scully piqua, pour le coup, un fard monstrueux, et la petite troupe se mit en marche. Foutu archéologue et leur manie de mettre leur nez partout !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 9! Désolé pour les fautes, je teste un peu tous les correcteurs en lignes en ce moment et il se trouve que certains sont mieux que d'autres! Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus centré sur Mulder et Scully ainsi que l'univers d'X-files. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Hammond était déjà installé. Il ne manquait que Jack qui, comme à son habitude, cultivait l'art d'être en retard, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Daniel était entouré par tout un tas de livres en cuir relié et Carter tapotait du pied en signe d'impatience. Mulder et Scully se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait retenir O'Neill, ils eurent la réponse plus vite qu'ils ne l'espérèrent. En effet, le retardataire venait de faire son apparition. Il se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur son siège avant d'attraper un stylo et de le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-Vous avez un problème avec la notion de rapidité colonel ?

-Absolument pas, mon général !

-Alors où étiez-vous Jack ? On attendait que vous pour commencer !

-Il se trouve Danny Boy que j'ai eu du mal à décrocher les yeux d'un des rapports que j'étais en train de rédiger.

Dana, dont les yeux avaient suivi le même chemin que ceux de Sam, étouffa un léger rire, qui n'échappa cependant pas à Jack.

-Dana, bien que vous ne soyez pas dans mon équipe, vous êtes soumise à la même règle que Carter. Pour l'amour du ciel, pas de gloussement devant moi !

Elle se redressa et lui sourit sans rien dire. Sam et elle échangèrent un regard avant que leur sourire ne s'agrandisse un peu plus.

-Colonel ?

-Mulder ?

-Vous auriez pu trouver mieux comme excuse.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il n'a pas tort Jack.

-Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent Carter ?

-Rien mon colonel, ne vous en faites pas, on vous croit sur parole.

-Encore heureux.

Tout le groupe souriait.

-Ce que l'agent Mulder et le docteur Jackson ainsi que le major Carter soulignait, O'Neill, c'est que votre justification aurait été plus crédible s'il ne vous restait pas du glaçage au chocolat autour de la bouche.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Eh merde ! Je croyais que j'avais tout essuyé ! La vérité sort de la bouche des jaffas.

Teal'c releva un sourcil face à cette réflexion. Décidément, l'humour terrien ne valait vraiment pas celui de son peuple. Il se dit qu'il devrait raconter une ou deux blagues jaffas aux agents Mulder et Scully afin de leur faire partager sa culture. Il était sûr qu'ils apprécieraient. Tandis que le leader de SG1 finissait d'effacer les traces de son péché, Hammond rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé nous allons pouvoir commencer. Docteur Jackson ?

Daniel se leva emportant avec lui un carnet remplit de notes. Il inséra une clef USB et vidéo projeta une gravure. Il se racla la gorge et entama.

-Bien, si vous me le permettez général, j'aimerais tout d'abord, présenter nos deux goa'uld à Dana et Mulder ensuite je vous parlerai de ma théorie concernant la demande de Ba'al.

-Allez-y docteur Jackson.

-S'il vous plaît soyez concis Daniel.

-Colonel !

Jack grogna face au léger sourire qu'affichait l'archéologue. Ils allaient encore entendre parler mythologie et compagnie pendant un bon bout de temps. La lumière s'éteignit. Il sa cala le plus confortablement possible dans son siège et, comme à son habitude, profita du temps dans l'obscurité pour observer Carter.

-Bien, bien. Donc, Baal est un dieu phénicien qui, sous les ramessides, est assimilé dans la mythologie égyptienne à Seth et à Montou. C'est un dieu d'origine sémite dont le culte a été célébré de - 3000 ans à l'époque romaine. Le terme Baal n'est pas à l'origine religieux : cet appellatif répandu dans de nombreuses langues sémitiques dénote un être respectable, le seigneur, le maître, le propriétaire ou parfois l'époux. Ce titre est particulièrement appliqué à une divinité de l'orage et de la fertilité proche-orientale, nommée Melqart en Phénicie ou Adad en Syrie. De nombreux noms de rois sont également précédés de cette particule. Le mot n'était d'ailleurs pas utilisé qu'à des fins honorifiques. Il est invariablement accompagné d'une divinité féminine comme Astarté, Ishtar, ou encore Tanit même s'il est hermaphrodite.

-Vous avez tués Tanit, il me semble ?

-C'est exact Dana Scully, je m'en suis chargé moi-même.

-Une histoire de vengeance jaffa.

Teal'c inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation. Dana avait eu le temps de lire quelque rapport sur les goa'uld que SG1 avait éliminé. Cependant, quelque chose la fit tiquée.

-Mais l'hôte de ce goa'uld était de sexe masculin non ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Daniel vient de dire que c'était une divinité féminine !

-C'est exact aussi Mulder. Sachez que les larves sont asexuées. Elles choisissent leurs hôtes en fonction de leur préférence, mais rien n'est définitif.

-Merci Sam, bien je reprends. Baal n'est qu'une appellation générique, accompagnée d'un qualificatif qui révèle quel aspect est adoré : Baal Marcodés, dieu des danses sacrées ; Baal Shamen, dieu du ciel ; Baal Bek, le Baal solaire ; et surtout, Baal Hammon, le terrible dieu des Carthaginois. On peut aussi citer Baal-Zebub, qui a donné Belzébuth. Ainsi, chaque région avait son dieu, son Baal local. Baal est devenu l'appellation punique de nombreux dieux d'origine sémite dont le culte a été célébré depuis le IIIe millénaire av. J.-C. jusqu'à l'époque romaine. Bealiah, signifie «Jah est Baal ». Il s'agit d'un point de vue de la religion hébraïque d'un blasphème, car remettant en cause l'unicité de Dieu, puisque la Bible considère les « Baal » étrangers comme de faux dieux.

-En fait Danny Boy, vous êtes en train de nous dire que notre Ba'al Galactique n'est en fait qu'une espèce de regroupement de divinités ?

-C'est plus complexe Jack, comme je l'ai dit c'est un qualificatif, on ne regroupe pas tous les Ba'al sous une même enseigne.

Mulder était légèrement dépassé par temps d'éléments. Il essayait de comprendre l'essentiel, puisque sa collègue prenait des notes détaillées de ce que Jackson venait de dire. L'archéologue changea de diapositive et reparti pour un tour.

-Voici maintenant, Bebon-Babi-Baba. Dans la mythologie égyptienne, c'est un génie de la fertilitée représenté par un singe ou un chien roux. C'est une divinité peu recommandable du fait de sa suractivité sexuelle, de plus il est voleur et menteur et n'hésite pas à se moquer de Râ et à se disputer avec Thot. Il doit par conséquent combattre le serpent Apophis…

Daniel ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

-Bien tiens, c'est que maintenant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'Apophis était une tête de serpent ? Ils sont à la traînent les gars qui écrivent vos livres Danny Boy !

-La ferme Jack.

-Votre remarque était inutile O'Neill, vous saviez très bien qu'Apophis était symbolisé par un serpent qui n'avait rien à voir avec les larves goa'uld.

-Exact, merci Teal'c. Donc je disais, qu'il devait en conséquence combattre Apophis qui veut faire échouer la barque solaire de Râ afin d'éviter que le soleil ne se lève à nouveau. Le dieu Babi « dieu de la force virile », dans une de ses tâches divines mineures, doit protéger la barque solaire du dieu Râ, et son caractère est celui du dieu Seth, colérique et imprévisible.

Dana notait toutes les informations avec une précision toute calculé. Daniel, qui s'en était rendu compte, laissa quelques secondes passer le temps pour elle de finir son travail de rédaction. La lumière revint.

-Merci docteur Jackson, major Carter ?

-Ba'al, comme nous l'avons constaté effectuait des travaux de recherches sur la gravité. Rien n'indique qu'il les ait repris. Comme l'a sous-entendu Daniel, il n'existe aucuns points communs entre Ba'al et Bébon, si ce n'est que ce dernier est au service du premier. Ceci dit, lorsque nous étions à bord du Ha'tak, j'ai aperçu plusieurs engins qui ne semblaient pas être entièrement d'origine goa'uld. Il faudrait que nous réinterrogions notre prisonnier, monsieur.

-Bien. Passons à quelque chose de moins réjouissant. Peu après votre retour, j'ai refusé l'entrée de la base du sénateur Kinsey, un politique qui ne veut que la fermeture du SGC ou son entier contrôle et d'un autre homme. Nous avons fait quelques recherches, mais le nom de celui-ci reste impossible à trouver. Cependant, il s'avère qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec le programme Porte des Etoiles. Agents Mulder et Scully, nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il venait pour vous.

Les deux fédéraux se regardèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul personnage capable de les emmerder, même à 28 niveaux sous la surface de la terre, dans une des bases de l'armée les plus top secrètes de tout le continent nord-américain.

-Général, auriez-vous une capture d'écran de la bande de vidéo surveillance ? Nous pensons savoir de qui il s'agit.

Hammond sorti une feuille de papier glacé du dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Il la tendit à Dana qui soupira lourdement avant de jeter un regard entendu à Mulder et de lui passer la photo. Celui-ci explosa.

-Encore ce fumier de fumeur !

Dana passa une main apaisante sur le bras de son partenaire qui s'excusa aussitôt de s'être emporté de la sorte.

-Je peux savoir qu'elle est son nom ?

-Le fumeur général, ou l'homme à la cigarette.

-J'ai du mal à saisir là Mulder…

-Ce que Mulder veut dire, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle nous ne connaissons pas sa véritable identité.

Fox afficha un sourire ironique avant de poursuivre.

-Scully dit vrai. Nous savons seulement qu'il trempe dans des projets pas très officiels et qu'il est responsable de bon nombre de choses qui nous sont arrivées.

Le regard clair de Dana se voila un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack et à Mulder. Ce dernier serra doucement la main de son amie. Il n'avait pas voulu rouvrir les plaies encore fraîches de la perte d'Emily ou celle un peu plus ancienne de Mélissa ou de son cancer, mais il était vrai que cet homme était la seule constante à tous leurs maux. Hammond brisa le silence.

-Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des ennemis, général. A la seule différence que Scully et moi, nous nous battons sur terre.

-Vous n'êtes pas en odeur de sainteté au FBI, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, de par notre travail et notre recherche de la vérité. De ce fait, nous avons, en plus de nos grands patrons, une organisation sur le dos qui cherche à nous éjecter de la course. Ils sont prêts à employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour nous faire taire et nous soumettre.

Daniel toussota.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau.

Dana fixa George.

-Vous pouvez être sûr, général, que si le fumeur s'allie à votre sénateur, c'est que nous sommes tous visés.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer que l'alarme stridente de la base résonna dans la salle de briefing.

-ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON PROGRAMME, JE REPETE, ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON PROGRAMME !

Ils se levèrent tous et accoururent en salle de commande. Walter Harriman attendait SG1 et le général.

-Je reçois un des anciens codes d'identification de SG1, monsieur. Ainsi qu'un message en goa'uld. Il vient de Ba'al. « Moi Ba'al, grand maître goa'uld, conquérant de la galaxie et bientôt de la tau'ri, vous renvoie un homme du nom de Maybourne. Merci de récupérer vos déchets et de ne pas les envoyer sur mes avant-postes. »

-Toujours aussi charmant celui-là, et toujours aussi peu égocentrique !

-Colonel !

-Voyageur en transite !

-Ouvrez l'iris sergent !

SG1 descendit en salle d'embarquement. Un homme entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine passa le vortex. Il était petit et portait un treillis ainsi qu'in collier de barbe grisonnant. La première chose que Jack fit en le voyant, fut de lui lancer son poing en pleine figure.

-C'était pourquoi ça ?

-Pour rien j'en avais juste envie !

Au même instant un airman informa le général Hammond qu'on le demandait au téléphone. Il discuta un moment avec son interlocuteur avant de revenir vers la vitre.

-SG1 en salle de briefing, soldats amener moi le colonel Maybourne en cellule.

Il s'adressa enfin aux agents.

-Agent Mulder, agent Scully, vous êtes rappelés d'urgence à Washington. Un avion vous attendra d'ici une heure à la base d'Andrew.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous! Après des mois d'abscence, voici un nouveau chapitre! Maintenant, que le bac, le permis et tout le reste c'est dans la poche, je vais pouvoir écrire plus régulièrement. La fin de cette fic n'est toujours pas écrite, je ne peux donc rien promettre en terme de date de publication. Cependant, il est clair que je ne lâcherais pas cette histoire, ele aura donc bien une fin (c'est l'inspiration qui décidera de quand). Ce chapitre est assez court, mais compte tenue du temps où je n'avais pas écrit, je ne voulais pas faire trop de cacafouillage dès le retour! Bref, bonne lecture et enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** pas à moi Stargate et X Files sont les propriétés de leurs créateurs (sinon il y aurait eu du changement)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Les gardes se saisirent rapidement de Maybourne, débarrassant ainsi SG1 et leur permettant de se rapprocher des agents. L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages de tous. Mulder et Scully n'avaient pratiquement pas eu de nouvelle de Washington depuis qu'ils avaient foulé le sol du Colorado. Ils se dirigèrent tels un seul homme vers la salle de briefing. Scully fut la première à réagir.

-Vous a-t-on expliqué pourquoi on nous demandait sur DC général ?

-Absolument pas agent Scully, un certain directeur Kersh m'a juste ordonné votre rapatriement immédiat.

Mulder et Scully se fixèrent un court instant. Cela sentait mauvais, si c'était Kersh qui les rappelait, cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon pour eux. O'Neill, conscient de l'échange entre ses nouveaux amis, prit la parole.

-Mon général, sans vouloir paraître insolent, il me semble que Dana et Mulder devraient rester au sein de la base. Avec tout ce qui se trame en dehors, ils ne sont pas en sécurité.

-Je sais bien cela colonel, mais nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur les décisions que prend le FBI. Je suis désolé pour vous.

Les deux concernés hochèrent gravement la tête. Ils devaient au plus vite retourner à Washington, point à la ligne. De toute façon, l'autre sangsue de Kersh ne tolérerait aucun retard et aucune magouille pour les sortir de là.

-Bon ben, ce n'est pas que votre base ne soit pas sympa et votre compagnie agréable, mais je pense que nous allons y aller. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à gérer et nous sommes attendues pour se faire tirer les oreilles par nos copains. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, général, bon courage pour la suite !

-Mulder à raison, nous allons partir. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance et de travailler un temps avec vous tous.

Dana adressa un sourire triste à l'équipe. Tout comme son collègue, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas quitter la base. Sam lui sourit en retour et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras tandis que les hommes échangeaient des poignées de main sincères. Profitant de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, les deux filles échangèrent quelques recommandations.

-Prends soin de toi Dana, et parle de tu sais quoi avec Mulder, cela ne pourra qu'être bénéfique. Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi Sam, et je te retourne tes conseils, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce petit quelque chose entre Jack et toi.

Elles se sourirent avant que Scully ne soit accaparée par les gars. Après de longues accolades et embrassades (même T l'avait serré dans ses bras), le duo le plus extravagant du FBI se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Le général leur avait dit que leurs bagages seraient envoyés directement vers la base d'Andrew et qu'ils ne devaient, en conséquence, pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Ils furent raccompagnés jusqu'à la surface par un airman. Mulder avait posé une main au creux des reins de son amie, celle-ci y prenant appuie.  
La séparation avec SG1 avait été brutale. En quelques jours, ils avaient tous tissé des liens forts. Daniel avait promis de les tenir au courant et de les recontacter une fois qu'ils auraient réglé leur problème actuel. Ils traversèrent le parking en silence, le seul bruit les accompagnants étant celui de leurs chaussures claquant contre le bitume. L'air était humide et étouffant. De gigantesques nuages noirs envahissaient progressivement le ciel. L'orage montait au loin. L'estomac de Mulder se serra un court instant. Ils montèrent en voiture et Fox démarra. Aucun des deux ne se retourna, les clôtures de barbelés et l'immense trou dans la montagne s'éloignèrent dans le rétroviseur. Scully soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Mulder. Comme si le ciel allait bientôt nous tomber sur la tête.

Il quitta un instant la route des yeux et sourit doucement.

-Je sens la même chose, la même chose Scully.

Tapies dans les bois, des formes bougeaient rapidement. Une radio crépita. Des murmures s'élevèrent à travers les hauts conifères. A quelques kilomètres de là, un véhicule estampillé US Air Force démarra. Le conducteur se mit tranquillement en route, d'après les informations qu'il possédait, la cible attendrait sa position d'ici 25 minutes tout au plus.

Jack O'Neill réfléchissait. Il lui semblait qu'une donnée essentielle lui échappait. Il parcourait les couloirs froids de la base en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Hammond avait regagné son bureau et le reste de son équipe était parti avant lui. Ba'al ne tarderait plus à reprendre contact avec eux. Il se doutait que le serpent allait à nouveau réclamer son sous-fifre. Cependant, il était hors de question que cela lui soit accordé. Il devait gagner du temps, le délai donné était bien trop court à son goût, sans compter qu'il fallait, maintenant, inclure l'ex-colonel dans l'équation.  
Ba'al comptait sans doute sur le renvoi du mercenaire pour négocier la libération de Bebon. Carter et Danny Boy avaient réussi à décoder d'autres parties des données récupérées sur l'alkesh dans lequel ils s'étaient tous écrasés. Apparemment, leur prisonnier goa'uld servait aux nouveaux desseins du Grand Maître, encore une conquête de la galaxie qui allait mal tourner pour tout le monde. Il arrêta là ses réflexions. Il était arrivé devant la salle d'interrogatoire d'Harry Maybourne. Il savait très bien que la réapparition de cette fouine ne signifiait rien de bon pour le SGC. Son intuition le poussait à croire que non seulement, SG1 était dans de beaux draps, mais que cela était également le cas des agents du FBI. Il priait silencieusement pour qu'ils atteignent la base d'Andrew sans problème. Il pénétra dans la salle.

-Alors Harry, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans notre humble base top secrète ?

Le concerné afficha un petit sourire en coin, ravie d'en savoir plus, pour une fois, que le célèbre Jack O'Neill. Il commença à se balancer sur sa chaise, du moins, autant que les chaînes liant ses mains le lui permettaient.

-Jack, Jack, Jack. Mon bon vieux Jack, on dirait bien que t'as un train de retard.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils avaient quitté Cheyenne. Le temps restait orageux sans qu'aucune goutte ne soit encore tombée. La radio émettait faiblement, créant un fond sonore à peine audible mais agréable. Scully était tombée dans un état semi-comateux, entre conscience et inconscient. Elle fixait un point imaginaire par-dessus la cime des arbres. Mulder freina doucement, cédant le passage à un autre véhicule. Il s'engagea et tourna à droite. Le silence était confortable. Il remit, comme souvent, la mèche de Dana en place, celle-ci lui souriant vaguement, le remerciant pour son intention.  
L'asphalte était désert. Au loin, le soleil amorçait sa descente, laissant aux couleurs orangées le loisir de teinter le ciel de mille et une nuances. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, un véhicule de l'US Air Force déboula derrière eux, leur faisant signe de se ranger sur le bas-côté. Les engins s'immobilisèrent côte à côte et un homme descendit. Scully se redressa, et passa une main à travers ses mèches flamboyantes.

-Agents Mulder et Scully, je suis le capitaine Ronimo, je vais vous demander de me suivre.

-Vous travaillez à Cheyenne capitaine ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que j'appelle le colonel O'Neill pour qu'il me le confirme ?

L'homme hocha la tête et Mulder s'extirpa de la voiture pour passer son coup de fil. Au moment où la première tonalité se fit entendre, un bout de métal froid entra en contact avec sa nuque.

-Je serrai vous agent Mulder, je raccrocherais ce téléphone tout de suite, à moins que vous ne vouliez que votre jolie collègue termine plombée.

Fox déglutit et coupa la communication. Il se retourna et la scène qui lui apparut lui coupa le souffle. Scully était hors de la voiture, tenue par deux colosses, armes au poing. Le pseudo capitaine (ses doutes venaient d'être confirmés sur le gars) le tenait en joute. Il respira longuement et tenta de se calmer.

-Bien, bien, très bien même, vous allez monter dans la voiture et pas faire d'histoires, sinon la rouquine risque de passer un sale quart d'heure, compris ?

Il acquiesça. Ils furent jetés à l'arrière du véhicule, sans ménagement. Ils étaient entourés par les deux gorilles qui maintenaient, auparavant Scully prisonnière. Celle-ci vint immédiatement se rapprocher de lui. Le 4X4 s'ébranla et démarra. Il fit demi-tour et partit vers une direction inconnue.

A Washington, le gratin des pontes corrompus frétillait. Ils se félicitaient tous à grands coups d'accolades et de poignées de main. Une Morley s'écrasa encore fumante sur le tapis persan, dans la plus grande indifférence de tous. Le fumeur se retint de les mettre face à leur stupidité. Certes, la première phase du plan s'avérait être concluante mais, la suite pouvait tourner en leur défaveur à tout moment. Il alluma une autre cigarette et s'avança vers une des lourdes tentures rouges mitées. Dehors, la pluie faisait rage, contrastant avec la moiteur ambiante et l'euphorie régnant à l'intérieur.


End file.
